Jiya hai tere liye
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: again duo story.. early era based.. :).. plz r & r
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** FRIENDS.. I'M BACK.. WITH A STORY ON REQUEST OF OUR BELOVED KRITTIKA DIDI.. DIDI HERE IT IS..

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR READING MY PREVIOUS STORY..

 **THE STORY:**

We are having the great pleasure to announce the name of a brave, daredevil, fearless soldier of our country.. Senior inspector Daya.. from Cid Mumbai..

please give a big hand for him..

there was no requirement of the last sentence as the whole auditorium started clapping as soon as the name was announced..

Daya looked at his half soul.. his face was shining brightly.. he was smiling broadly.. his expression was telling him that how much happy he was..

We request him to please come up on the stage..

but Daya did not heard the sentence.. he was just staring at him..

Abhijeet: Daya.. jaa..

Daya moved his stare to the stage.. and stood up..

...

Some sounds of utensils.. some other kind of sound which was proving that someone is cooking something were coming from the kitchen..

and with that a voice was coming too.. which was mixed with so much happiness..

"Mera Daya.. aaj das mei ek hai.. kal hazaro mei ek hoga.. fir ek din lakho mei ek hoga.. us din mai rahu yah na rahu... "

the voice stopped hearing another warning tone..

"Abhiii"

Abhijeet(smiling): haa haa.. mai to rahunga hi.. mujhe to rehena hi hoga.. kyuki jitne bar mera bhai stage se award leke aayega.. mujhe use jor se gale jo

lagna hai..

he stopped for a while.. to get a reply.. but he did not get that..

Abhijeet(thinking): ise kya hua?

and he came out from the kitchen.. and saw that Daya was sitting on the couch with off mood and sad face... Abhijeet narrowed his eye.. and tried to scan his

brother.. but got no clue.. so he came to him.. and sat beside him..

Abhijeet: kya hua mere bhai ko?

Daya looked at him.. and spoke up instantly as if his words were waiting to come out for a long time..

Daya: Abhi.. mujhe bilkul achha nehi lag raha hai boss.. mujhe yeh nehi chahiye tha..

Abhijeet(caressed his hair and asked): kya nehi chaihiye tha?

Daya: yeh award..

Abhijeet: kya!

Daya: haa Abhi.. he held Abhijeet's hand.. aur agar milna hi tha.. to hum dono ko milna tha na.. mujhe akela nehi lena tha Abhi...

Abhijeet(strict tone): Daya.. kya bol raha hai.. haa?

Daya: sahi keh raha hu boss.. hum dono mil kar yeh case ko solve kia hai.. agar tum na sath dete to kabhi mai yeh case solve nehi kar sakta tha.. haa yeh sahi

hai ki forefront mei mai tha.. magar Boss.. tum mujhe backup na dete to yeh mission kabhi successful nehi ho pata..

He paused.. Abhijeet was silently looking at him.. Daya felt that.. and looked at him with the corner of his eyes..

Daya: aab aise mat dekho tum mujhe boss..

Abhijeet: haa.. nehi dekhunga.. ek lagaunga khinchke sidha kaan ke niche.. he raised his hand to his Daya.. and Daya hurriedly moved behind..

Abhijeet: pagal kahika.. kya bol raha hai tab se? kya mujhe kabhi award nehi mili ki mujhe tere se hissa chahiye hoga?

Daya: mera matlab wo nehi tha..

Abhijeet: haa.. janta hu.. (softly) aare pagal.. mujhe jab jab award mili hai.. tab kya team mere sath nehi thi? maine akela kab kuch kia? aur without team

support humare liye itna aasan nehi hota hai koi bhi mission successfully end up karna.. (he hit Daya's head lightly) dibba bilkul khali hai..

Daya made a face..

Abhijeet: isiliye mai sochu ki maharaj aise chu chup sa kyu hai.. yeh sab chal raha tha tere man mei?

he sighed and shook his head..

Abhijeet: chal uth.. tere pasand ka khana banaya hai maine.. chal aaja..

Abhijeet held Daya arm.. and pulled him to stand up..

Daya: tum mere liye mere pasand ka khana kyu banate ho boss?

Abhijeet(murmuring): dimag pura hil gaya hai iska..

Daya: kya kaha?

Abhijeet: yehi ki mai tere liye is liye khana banata hu kyuki jab tu khata hai.. bhook meri mit'ti hai.. samjha?

Daya smiled sweetly..

Abhijeet: jadoo ki jhappi chahiye?

Daya smiled broadly this time.. and hugged him tightly..

Daya: boss..

Abhijeet ruffled his hair.. with.. "pagal"

Daya finished his dinner like a good boy as Abhijeet was feeding him like a affectionate mother.. with so many lovable words..

Abhijeet: mera achha bachha.. chal kha le..

haa.. yeh hui na baat.. mela payala bhai.. chal muh khol..

Daya: mujhe aur nehi khana boss.. jyada ho gaya..

Abhijeet: nehi Daya.. itna khatam karna hi parega.. kuch jyada nehi hua.. tujhe khudko thori na maloom hai ki tujhe kitna khana chahiye aur kitna khata hai..

jab mai nehi reheta hu to adha pet hi khata hoga tu.. chal bina khuch bole finish kar jaldi jaldi..

Daya like a obedient child finished that..

Abhijeet(thinking): shahb kab payar se mante hai aur kab dant se.. yeh mere siwa aur koi nehi janta..

he smiled..

Daya: tum kab khaoge?

Abhijeet: haa abhi khata hu.. tu khale pehele.. Daya nodded..

they finished their dinner.. Daya was sitting at his place till Abhijeet finished his..

Abhijeet: chal aab to jaa sone.. ho gaya mera khana..

Daya nodded and was going to his room.. Abhijeet called him from behind..

Abhijeet: Daya sun..

Daya stopped and turned..

Abhijeet came near to him..

Abhijeet: jo sab chal raha hai tere dimag mei.. nikal de yaar.. humare bich kab se tera mera aa gaya yaar.. gum ho yah khushi.. dono aadhe aadhe bant to lete

hai na.. hmm..

Daya smiled and nodded in positive..

Abhijeet patted on his cheeks..

Abhijeet: good boy.. ja soja jake..

Daya gave him a soft hug.. then went to his room..

Abhijeet too came to his room.. and lay down..

Abhijeet(thinking): kitna pagal hai Daya.. he smiled..

Some scenes from the past flashed in front of his eyes...

 _Abhijeet 's eyes were searching someone.. His superior noticed that.._

 _Acp sir: Abhijeet.. kise dhoond rehe ho?_

 _Abhijeet: aa.. nehi sir.. kisiko nehi.. wo.. aaj sab aayenge kya humare team se.._

 _Acp sir: haa.. sabhi to aaye hai.. saying this he realized that one person was missing.. and he well understood that Abhijeet was indirectly asking for him.. he smiled.._

 _Abhijeet: nehi sab kaha aaye hai?_

 _Acp sir(making serious tone and expression): achha.. sab nehi aaye hai? kaun.. he looked behind where his team were sitting together.._

 _But Abhijeet could not tolerate this anymore.. he straightly asked him.._

 _Abhijeet: sir Daya nehi aaya na abhi tak.._

 _Now Acp sir smiled broadly.._

 _Acp sir: Abhijeet.. tum Daya ka naam lete hue ghabra kyu rehe the? bohot danta hai na tumhe?_

 _Abhijeet(unintentionally): haa bohot.._

 _Acp sir's mouth remained opened.. Abhijeet realized what he said.._

 _Abhijeet: nnnehi.. mera matlab nehi.. wo kyu dantega mujhe? mai kaha ghabra raha tha uska naam lete hue?_

 _Acp sir(patted his shoulder): Abhijeet.. aapne aas pass jo diwar tumne bana rakhha hai.. use to tum khud todhoge nehi.. ek insaan jo use todhna chahta hai.. use to_

 _kam se kam wo kaam karne do.._

 _Abhijeet: sir.._

 _Acp sir(stopping): aur wo haq tumne use already de chuke ho.. aur mera yakken mano.. tumhara faisla kabhi galat sabit nehi hoga.. kabhi nehi.. to aapne aandar jo_

 _thora bohot darr hai.. aapne is faisle ko le kar.. wo nikal do.. bejhijhak.. mere baat to mante ho kyuki mai tumhara senior hu isliye.. par uske baat kyu mane ho yeh_

 _sawal khud se karna ek din.._

Abhijeet smiled..

Abhijeet: haa sir.. mera wo faisla galat nehi tha..

 _Abhijeet came down from the stage after taking the bravery award and so many praise.. and saw Daya was sitting on his seat beside Acp sir with a great smile on his_

 _lips.. seeing Abhijeet he wanted to stand up.. but Acp sir stopped him.._

 _Acp sir: tum baithe raho.._

 _Abhijeet(in fake anger): bare puntual ho tum.._

 _Daya looked down.._

 _Daya: sorry sir.. thora late ho gaya.._

 _Abhijeet: mujhe to laga ki tum aaoge hi nehi.._

 _Daya: nehi sir.. kaise nehi aata? aapko aaj aapka haq mil raha hai.. aur mai nehi aaunga?_

 _Acp sir: Abhijeet.. maine mana kia tha ise aane ke liye.._

 _Abhijeet looked at him with questioning look.._

 _Daya(to Acp sir): sir.. mai kya keh raha tha.._

 _Acp sir: tum kuch nehi keh rehe the.. mai keh raha tha.. haaa. to Abhijeet.. mai yeh keh raha tha ki.. tumko to maine mission complete karke aane ke baad bureau_

 _aane ke liye mana kia tha.. is liye tumhe mallom nehi hai.. Daya ko leg pe goli lagi hai.._

 _Abhijeet: kya!?_

 _He looked at Daya.. he saw that pain was clearly visble on his face.. and he was panting.. he did not notice that before as he just noticed Daya then.. he just noticed_

 _his presence then.._

 _Abhijeet sat near his leg.._

 _Daya: sir aap yaha kya..._

 _Abhijeet(in tensed tone): chup raho.. kaise hua yeh sab?_

 _Acp sir: ek mujhrim ne chala di goli.. aur use jinda pakarne ki chakkar mei yeh baithe baithe do do goliya hazam kar geye.._

 _Abhijeet(looking at him): bohot dard ho raha hai?_

 _Daya nodded in no and tried to smiled as usual.._

 _Abhijeet: kya nehi? dikh raha hai aaf saaf.._

 _Daya: nehi sir.. wo actually.. raste mei cab kharab ho gayi.. aur distance aisi thi ki aur koi cab aata bhi nehi.. to pedel aana para.. to.. wo.. matlab.._

 _Abhijeet(annoyed): tum aaye hi kyu? mai bhag thori jata.. bad mai dikha deta na ki dekho aisa dikhta hai award.._

 _Daya: kya sir aap bhi.. baad mei dekhne mai maza thori aata.._

 _Acp sir: chalke aaye ho yah duadke?_

 _Daya(looked down and said in low tone): bas 3 min baki tha sir.._

 _Acp sir nad Abhijeet exchanged a glance and shook their head in disappoinment.._

Abhijeet: abhi bhi.. abhi bhi waisa ka waisa hi pagal reh gaya hai tu.. biklul nehi badla.. ufff.. pata nehi kab sudhrega yeh larka...

FRIENDS.. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS.. KEEP READING LIKE THIS.. :).. THANK YOU SO MUCH..**

 **THE STORY:**

Abhijeet looked at the clock..

Abhijeet: 12:30 baj gaya.. nehi. so jata hu.. nehi to kal subha der ho jayegi uthne mei..

He closed his eyes.. and changed his side.. and tried to sleep.. but his lips were expanding.. as one face was coming in front of his insight.. he opened his

eyes.. and smiled..

Abhijeet(thinking): kitna payara hai mera bhai.. he again changed his side.. and he covered his eyes with his arm..

"sir mai aapko akela nehi chod sakta"..

a light laugh came out from his mouth..

"tum kuch bhi kaho Abhi.. kitna bhi samjhao.. magar mai yeh baat kabhi nehi bhul sakta ki usdin mai tumhe bacha sakta tha.. "

He opened his eyes.. and an angry plus annoyed expression was there on his face..

Abhijeet: pata nehi kya hai iske dimag mei.. huh.. nehi bhul sakta.. gadhha kahika..

he again went to the past..

 _The ward boy and the nurse were so scared though they were habituated to deal with that type of patient.. still they were scared as Abhijeet was holding a knife and_

 _intended to cut his wrist..  
_

 _Abhijeet(shouting): chale jao.. jao jao yaha se.. nehi to nehi to mai aapne aapko khatam kar dunga.. khatam kar dunga mai.. adha to khatam ho hi chuka hu.. baki_

 _adha bhi kar deta hu.._

 _Just the Daya entered.. and he was shocked to see the scenario.._

 _Daya: sir!.. sir yeh kya kar rehe hai aap?_

 _Abhijeet: tum? tum kaun ho? kyu aaye ho?_

 _Daya: sir.. sir mai Daya.. kal bhi aaya tha aapse milne.. he was took a step forward but Abhijeet stopped him.._

 _Abhijeet: pas mat aana.. pas mat aana tum.. (gradullay his tone was lowering down) koi bhi mat aana.. mujhe kisi se nehi milna.. (shouting again) nehi aata hai mujhe_

 _kuch bhi yaad.. kuch bhi yaad nehi hai mujhe.. (tears came in his eyes) maine kaha na.. bohot bar kaha ki mujhe sach mei kuch bhi yaad nehi hai.. koi manta kyu nehi_

 _hai? bar bar kyu yaad karne ko bolte ho tum log?_

 _Daya: sir.. sir meri baat suniye.. koi nehi kahega aapko yaad karne ke liye.._

 _He was talking to him and walking towards him.. he just wanted to divert Abhijeet's attention grom that knife.. and was stepping towards him slowly.._

 _Daya(softly): koi aapse kuch nehi kahega.. promise.. promise.. mai sabko keh dunga ki koi aapko disturb na kare thik hai.. koi aapko kuch bhi nehi kahega.._

 _At last he was near to Abhijeet.. Abhijeet was silently listening to him.. and looking at him.. and in this opportunity Daya took the knife from his hand..  
_

 _Abhijeet(with hope): sach?_

 _Daya: haa.. bilkul sach.. (he looked at the ward boys and the nurse and scolded them just to show Abhijeet) aur tum log.. kya kar rehe ho idher? sir jab tak na tum_

 _logo ko bulaya.. mat aana is room mei.. samjhe? aab jao.. aab khare khare mera shakal mat dekho.. aur jao yaha se.._

 _they were about to go.. Daya called them.._

 _Daya: aur suno.. yaad rakhna.. bina permission ke is room mei mat aana.. sir ko bilkul pasand nehi hai.. thik hai.. bar bar bol raha hu mai ek hi baat yaad rakhna.. aab_

 _jao.._

 _They left.._

 _Abhijeet saw them going.. and then looked at Daya.._

 _Daya smiled.._

 _Daya: chale geye wo log.._

 _Abhijeet: aab tum bhi jao.. Daya's smile vanished.. he sighed.. and started walking to come out.._

 _Abhijeet: suno.._

 _Data stopped and smiled.. and turned towards him.._

 _Abhijeet: mai unlogo ko bol raha tha to woh log nehi ja rehe the.. tumne bola to woh log geye.. aisa kyu?_

 _Daya was in lack of words.._

 _Daya: aa.. haa.. woh log.. geye.. matlab.. nehi.. woh log meri baat manke nehi geye.. aap bol rehe the na.. isiliye geye.. woh log jane hi wale the.. mai to bas un logo ko_

 _dobara yeh keh diya ki mat aaye aapko disturb karne keliye.._

 _Abhijeet sat on the bed.. and was thinking something.. Daya looked at him keenly.. and then came near to us.._

 _Abhijeet(hurriedly): mai bimar nehi hu.._

 _Daya: kisne kaha aap bimar hai?_

 _Abhijeet: to mujhe kuch yaad kyu nehi aata?_

 _Daya smiled.. and said in soft tone.._

 _Daya: aaj nei aara hai to kal aajayega.. kal nehi to parso.._

 _Abhijeet: aur kabhi nehi aaya to.. mujhe to aapna naam tak yaad nehi aa raha hai.. mai kya karta tha.. kaha reheta tha.. kaun kaun hai mera.. kuch bhi yaad nehi.._

 _Daya sat beside him.._

 _Daya: sir.._

 _Abhijeet: tum mujhe sir kyu bulate ho?_

 _Daya: sir aap mere senior hai.._

 _Abhijeet: senior?_

 _Daya: haa.. achha wo choriye.. wo aapko mai baad mei bataunga.. aapko kuch aur batana tha.._

 _Abhijeet: mujhe nehi sunna kuch bhi.. kya kehena hai? wohi jo doctors kehete hai.. sochiye.. thora yaad karne ki kaushish kijiye.. He stood up from the bed.. and said_

 _loudly.. aare nehi aata mujhe yaad.. mai keh raha hu na.. (he was frustrated on himself) mujhe.. mujhe kuch yaad nehi hai.._

 _Daya softly grabbed his arm.._

 _Daya: sir.. aap aayiye.. baithiye idher.. aaiye.._

 _Abhijeet jerked his hand.._

 _Abhijeet: choro mujhe.._

 _he could not control his emotion anymore.. tears fell down from his eyes.._

 _Abhijeet: mujhe kuch achha nehi lagta hai.. mujhe.. mujhe.. mai.._

 _he started crying bitterly.._

 _Daya was really hurt seeing him like that.. he held his hand again.. and made him sit on the bed.. he was going to rub his tears.. but Abhijeet shouted on him.._

 _Abhijeet: dur raho.. meri yaadash gayi hai.. mai pagal nehi hu.. mai sab kuch samjhta hu.. ehsaan kar rehe ho mujhpar? aapne aansso mai khud poch sakta hu.. isliye_

 _mujhe kisi ki jarrorat nehi hai.. koi bhi kaam ke liye mujhe kisiki jaroorat nehi hai samjhe.._

 _Daya: haa haa.. ok ok.. thik hai.. aap please shant ho jaiye.. please.._

 _Abhijeet: tumhe maine kaha na jane ke liye.. kyu khare ho? jao yaha se.. akela chod do mujhe.. koi nehi hai mera.. koi nehi.._

 _Daya sat on the floor near his leg.. and said smilingly.._

 _Daya: sir.. aisa nehi hai.. aap akela nehi hai.. aapko wohi to batane aaya hu mai.. aapki maa.. aapki maa bahar aapke liye wait kar rahi hai.. aap milenge nehi unse?_

 _Abhijeet: maa?!_

 _Daya: haa.. aapki maa.._

 _Abhijeet: wohi budhi aurat.. firse aa gayi hai aaj? (irritatingly) aare wo chahti kya hai?_

 _they heard a voice from behind.._

 _Maa(in teary tone): kuch nehi beta.. tumse ek maa sunna chahti thi bas..aur kuch nehi.. janam dia hai tumhe.. itna bara kia hai na.. to yeh baat sehen nehi hoti hai ki_

 _tum mujhe swikar hi na karo..  
_

 _Daya came forward.._

 _Daya: maa ji..._

 _Maa:nehi beta.. mai samjhti hu.. she wiped her tears.._

 _Daya: maa ji aap galat samjh rahi hai.. aisa nehi hai ki Abhijeet sir aapko swikar..._

 _Maa: nehi nehi Daya.. mai aisa nehi kehena chahti thi.. mai to bas yeh kehena chahti thi ki Abhijeet ko takleef ho rahi hai mujhe maa bulane se.. aur.. aur mai samjhti_

 _hu uska halat.. woh bohot jyada pareshan hai.. mai aab nehi aaungi use aur pareshan karne.. bas ibtezar rahega mujhe.. (to Abhijeet) chalti hu.. (in low tone) mera_

 _bachha..._

 _last two word was not audible to Abhijeet.. but Abhijeet was looking at her with a continuous gaze.. so he understood what she said.. instantly he hung his face down.._

 _And her mother went from there.. Daya looked at Abhijeet first and then ran behind her.._

Abhijeet opened his eyes.. and that salty water drop fell down on the pillow..

Abhijeet: maa.. usdin aap chali gayi.. fir laut kar aayi nehi kabhi.. kabhi nehi.. par maa.. mai to aapko ekbar maa keh kar bulana chahta tha.. ek bar.. ek bar to

mauka deti aap mujhe.. meri galti ki itni bari saza dedi aapne mujhe? sirf mujhe nehi.. Daya ko bhi..

aapko pata hai.. Daya ne usdin mujhe bohot samjhaya tha.. aur mujhe mana lia tha aapko aapnane ke liye.. par aap ho ki naraz hoke chali gayi..

 _Daya(pleading tone): sir.. sir please sir.. aap meri baat man lijiye.. ek bar maa ji ko aapne pas to aane dijiye.. aapne bete ke pas aane ke liye woh taras rahi hai sir.._

 _please sir aap aisa mat kijiye.. mai manta hu aapko unke bare mei kuch bhi yaad.. he stopped.. mera matlab.. woh abhi aapke liye aanjan hai.. par sir ek bachha jab_

 _janam leta hai.. uske pas bhi to aapni maa anjan hi hoti hai na.. dhire dhire wohi sabse karib ho jati hai.. sir aap ek bar try to kijiye.. sir woh bohot akeli hai.. aap bhi to_

 _kitna lonely feel karte hai na sir.. aap ekbar unse mil lijiye.. ek bar unhe maa keh kar pukar ke to dekhiye.. aapko bhi achha lagea sir.. maa ji bohot tanha hai..._

 _he stopped.._

 _Abhijeet: ho gaya vasan dena?_

 _Daya(shocked): sir.._

 _Abhijeet(shouting): mujhe sikhane mat aao samjhe.. jao yaha se aur jake so jao aapne maa ke gaud mei sir rakhhe.._

 _Daya's expression changed.._

 _Daya(in cold tone): mauka milta.. to appko kehene ki jaroorat nehi parti sir.._

 _saying this he was about to move out.. but stopped at the doorstep and said without looking at him.._

 _Daya: sir insaan ko kisi bhi chiz ka ehmiyat tab tak pata nehi chalta hai jab tak wo chiz uske pas hota hai.. pata tab chalta hai jab woh use kho deta hai.. bhagwan se_

 _yehi prarthana karunga sir.. aapkse bohot der na ho jaye..._

Abhijeet: usne palat kar meri taraf dekha nehi tha.. par mai mehsoos kia tha ki woh ro raha tha.. aur aapne aansoo ko chupane ke liye hi Daya ne mujhe face

nehi kia tha.. tab mujhe Daya ke ateet ke bare mei pata bhi nehi tha.. fir bhi uske kahi hui baat dil ke andar jake chooba tha.. maine soch lia tha ki aapko aapka

beta wapas dila dunga.. par mujhe mauka nehi mila.. mai aapka intezar karta raha.. par aap nehi aayi..

Daya ne mujhe kaha tha.. aapne Acp sir aur Doctor ke conversation sun li thi.. apko pata chal gaya tha ki mujhe kabhi aapna yaadash wapas nehi milega..

kabhi mujhe yaad nehi ayyega bite hue zindegi ke bare mei.. aur isi baat ka gehera sadma laga tha na aapko.. (he sighed)..

aapko pata hai.. Daya aaj bhi isi gum jee raha hai ki woh mujhe bacha sakta tha.. par bacha nehi paya.. aur ek baat use aaj bhi uske andar hai.. yeh ki usne

aisa kyu kaha tha ki mujhse der na ho jaye.. Daya kai bar mujhse yeh baat keheta hai maa ki.. Abhi.. agar mai usdin waisa nehi keheta to sayed maa ji aaj bhi

jinda hote.. mai hi unlucky hu..

he was sobbing..

aap kuch karo maa.. mujhe mera Daya aisa dukhi hote hue bilkul nehi dekha jata.. (little angry on his brother) aur usne to saaf keh hi dia hai ki woh kabhi yeh

baat nehi bhul sakta hai.. mai kitna bhi samjhau use..

aisa kyu hua maa? galti kiski thi?

He mopped his tears..

Abhijeet(in fresh tone): jo bhi ho maa.. aaj mai bohot khush hu.. bohot jyada.. mere pas aaj Daya jo hai.. woh mere liye sab kuch hai.. sab kuch.. uska ehmiyat

mujhe pata chal gaya hai.. isbar maine der nehi kia..

 **FRIENDS.. HO GAYA CHAPPY KHATAM.. AAB JALDI JALDI BATA DO KAISA LAGA.. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES..**

 **BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR READING MY STORY.. I KNOW THE IDEA IS NOT NEW.. SO MANY EFFICIENT WRITERS HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN ON**

 **THIS.. STILL I AM WRITING.. KYA KARU PAYARISI DIDI HAI.. BAT KO TAL NEHI SAKTI NA.. :)**

 **STILL YOU ARE READING THIS.. USKE LIYE BOHOT SARE THANKSSSS..**

 **THE STORY:**

Next day.. duo was ready to go for bureau..

Daya: ek min Abhi.. suno.. Abhijeet was going to his room..

Abhijeet: haa do min ruk mai file lekar aaya..

Daya: nehi nehi tum abhi suno..

Abhijeet turned towards him..

Abhijeet: kya hua?

Daya: tum kal raat bhar soye nehi na?

Abhijeet was shocked.. as he was caught..

Abhijeet: mai.. nehi to.. mai to lait'te hi so gaya tha.. kharate ki awaz nehi suni tu?

Daya:oh god! nerhi.. kyuki mai bhi so raha tha..

Abhijeet: haa yeh bhi hai..

Daya: mai gari mei hu.. tum jaldi aao..

he was about to go..

Abhijeet: Daya sun..

Daya(while putting on his watch): haa bolo..

Abhijeet gave him a soft hug..

Daya was first shocked.. then he separated him..

Daya: pakka.. pakka tumne kal raat ko soya nehi.. kya hua tum batao mujhe.. jaroor koi na koi pareshani hai.. batao.. come on jaldi..

Abhijeet patted his own head..

Abhijeet: hey bhagwannnnnnnn.. tu.. tu.. tu na.. ufffffff.. jaa nikal yaha se.. aur gari mei baith..

Daya: lekin Abhi..

Abhijeet grabbed his hand.. and pushed him outside..

Abhijeet: mai file le kar aata hu.. he came to to take the file.. and burst in laughing..

IN BUREAU..

Daya got so many wishes from his team mates..

Freddy: congratulations Daya sir.. hum na bohit jyada happy happy hai aapke liye..

all smiled including Freddy too..

Daya: thank you Freddy..

Vivek: congo sir..

Tasha: congo sir..

Abhijeet: aab yeh congo kya hai?

Sachin: congratulation ka short form hai sir..

Daya: kya boss.. itna bhi nehi jante?

Abhijeet: nehi to.. mujhe nehi pata tha..

Vivek: sorry sir.. mujhe short form use nehi karna tha..

Daya patted his arm..

Daya: kya vivek.. hum kabse formal hone lage? thank you so much ki tumne mujhe wish kia..

Sachin: sir hume party chahiye..

Acp sir(while entering): aaj suraj kaha se nikla hai ki Freddy ke rehete hue Sachin party demand kar raha hai..

Sachin(annoyingly): kya karu sir? yeh Freddy mujhe kabse pareshan karke rakhha hai.. abhi bhi yeh hi keh raha tha.. mere kaan ke parde kharab karke rakhha

hai sir..

Freedy(with sad face): yeh galat hai sir.. kya mai khudke liye party ka bol raha tha? party hogi to sabko invitation milegi na..

Acp sir: haa yeh baat to hai.. waise party hai kis baat ki? mera matlab kyu party chahiye hai tum logo ko?

Freddy: aare sir.. Daya sir ne itna bara case solve kar lia.. aur award bhi mil gayi.. to party to banti hai na..

Daya: aa.. excuse me please.. mujhe ek call aa raha hai.. mai aata hu abhi..

Saying this he moved out..

again all became busy in chatting about the party and its reason.. Acp sir also joined them.. .. Abhijeet looked at all.. and silently moved out..

Acp sir looked at him going with his corner of eyes.. and shook his head..

Abhijeet reached the right place where his brother was.. in canteen.. he saw him and moved towards him.. pulled a chair and sat on it.. just opposite to him..

Abhijeet: Daya.. yeh kya hai haa?

Daya.. who was moving his finger round the cup of coffee.. asked without looking at him..

Daya: kya?

Abhijeet: kya kya? is tarha se kyu chale aaye tum? wo bhi jhoot bol kar?

Daya was silent..

Abhijeet: mai kuch puch raha hu tumse..

Daya(angrily): haa.. aagaya mai.. nehi rehena tha mujhe waha.. achha nehi lag raha tha waha mujhe..

Abhijeet: kyu jan sakta hu?

Daya: kyuki woh sab bas mera hi tareef kar rehe th.. tumhara nehi.. jab ki tumhe bhi is tareef ke pura haq hai.. bas keh diya saaf saaf.. aab khush?

Abhijeet: Dayaaa.. yeh kya ho gaya tujhe? kyu kal se fazool batein kar raha hai?

Daya stood up..

Daya: yeh baat hogi tumhare liye fazool.. mere liye nehi.. mere liye jitna tum mayine rakhte ho utna hi tumhara samman..

saying this he was about to leave.. but Abhijeet held his hand and stopped him..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya.. ruk jaa.. please ruk jaa.. baith yaha.. he pushed him a little and made him sit on the chair where he was sitting..

Daya sat down.. and turned his face.. Abhijeet softly turned his face..

Abhijeet: kya hua? baat nehi karega mujhse? dekhega bhi nehi mere taraf..

Daya made a sad face.. and he stood up.. and instantly hugged him..

Daya: boss...

Abhijeet: kuch mat bol.. chup ho jaa.. mat bol kuch..

Daya did not say anything further.. because he knew that his elder brother had the idea what he wanted to say.. Abhijeet just keep rubbing his back..

after some time.. they separated..

Abhijeet: Daya.. jaise tum mere bare mai sochte ho.. waise hi tumhe team ke bare mei bhi sochna parega na.. woh log kitna excited hai.. aab agar tum aisa

karoge tounhe bura lagega na.. woh log samjh jayenge ki tumhe yeh sab pasand nehi hai.. unhe achha lagega kya bolo..

Daya nodded in no..

Abhijeet: fir? jo bhi tumhare man mei.. use andar hi rakhho.. sabko dikhane se kya faida?

Daya looked at him..

Daya: is saturday party dete hai Abhi..

Abhijeet smiled and nodded in yes..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

At night.. Abhijeet came to Daya's room.. to check whether he was sleeping or thinking of that meaningless things..

He was satisfied.. his brother was sleeping.. he smiled. and moved to him.. he sat beside him.. and kept staring at his face..

He started moving his finger through his hair.. Daya in sleep recognized the touched.. so he moved a bit and placed Abhijeet's hand under his head.. Abhijeet

smiled..

Abhijeet: pagle haat to chor.. but the person whom he was speaking to.. was in sleep.. so he with his other hand started rubbing his hand, face and arm.. to

take him to the dream land..

when he realized that he had moved to the dream land.. he softly took out his hand covered him properly.. kissed on his head.. and moved out and made his

way to his own room..

Abhijeet: achha hai.. khud hi so gaya.. nehi to shahb ko sulana parta.. aab mai bhi so jata hu..

He too lay down.. and closed his eyes.. but after some time he opened his eyes.

Abhijeet: kal ka down memory lane wala part achha tha..

and he smiled..

 _"bilkul chup rahiye sir.. "_

 _Abhijeet became silent and looked down.._

 _Daya sighed and sat beside him.._

 _Daya: sir yeh dawai aapke liye jaroori hai.. please.. samjhiye.._

 _Abhijeet: mujhe nehi leni koi dawai.. tumne mujhe danta kyu?_

 _Daya: achha I'm sorry.. mai kya karta aap to meri baat man hi nehi rehe the.. is liye danta para.. please le lijiye.. dekhiye aap yeh dawai lenge.. fir aap soyenge.. fir mai_

 _jaunga mere ghar.. tab jake mujhe khana milega.. subha se case ke silsile mei pet mei kuch gaya hi nehi.. (made a sad face) bohot bhook lagi hai.. mere liye to yeh_

 _medicine le lijiye please.._

 _Abhijeet: to tumhe straight ghar jana chahiye tha na.. yaha kyu aaye.. mujhe tang karne.._

 _Daya(murmuring): yeh lo.. emotional blackmail bhi failed.._

 _Abhijeet: kya kaha tumne?_

 _Daya(instantly): kuch nehi.. mai kya kahunga.. Ooo haa yaad aaya.. mai yeh keh raha tha ki aap.. he stopped for a while.. then said in tired tone.. please sir_

 _Abhijeet: kehete kehete thak geye ho.. fir bhi ghar nehi jaoge.. aare ghar wale wait kar rehe honge tumhara.._

 _Daya(straightly): nehi kar rehe hai.. sir aap wo choriye.. aur kaam ke bata pe aayiye.. dekhiye aapko kab se payar se bol raha hu.._

 _Abhijeet: yeh payar se hai?_

 _Daya: payar se tha.. abb tak to payar se hi bol raha tha.. (in sad tone) aab aapko aapke samne ek bhooka larke ko dekh kar bhi thorise bhi daya nehi aa raha hai to_

 _mujhe thora sa gussa aagaya.._

 _Abhijeet(concerned): kya tumne sach mei kuch nehi khaya?_

 _Daya: nehi.. aisa nehi hai.. kha lia tha maine.. do peher mei bhi.. sham ko bhi.. aur bureau se nikalte waqt bhi.. aapko to bas mai jhoot hi bolta hu na.. maine kha lia_

 _tha..fir bhi mai aapko jhoot bol raha hu ki maine nehi khaya.. thik hai aab?  
_

 _Abhijeet was confused.._

 _Abhijeet: kya?_

 _Daya: kuch nehi.. he sat straight.. the medicine was still present in his one hand and the glaas of water in another.. . he was not looking at him.._

 _Abhijeet keenly looked at him.._

 _Abhijeet(to himself): dekhke to aisa hi lagta hai ki kuch khaya pia nehi hoga.. is ghar mei kuch khane ke hai kya? bolu kya khane ko? nehi nehi rehene deta hu.. nehi.._

 _ghar laut'te laut'te to thora waqt aur lag jayega.. fir khayega.. der ho jayegi khane mei.. itna waqt bhooka rehega kya? lekin mai kahu kaise?uff kya musibat hai.._

 _(spoke up loudly in irritation) aata hi kyu hai bhai mere pas har bar?_

 _Daya: kya?_

 _Abhijeet: nehi kuch nehi.. wo to mai khudse baat kar raha tha.. tumse kuch nehi kaha.._

 _Daya: haa.. maloom hai khudse baat kar rehe the.. par baat to mere bare mei hi kar rehe the na? pata hai mujhe.._

 _Abhijeet: haa.. kar raha tha.. tumhare bare mei.. yehi bol raha tha ki kyu aate ho harbar?_

 _Daya: gaana sunane.._

 _Abhijeet: gaana? kaunsa gaana?_

 _Daya: kha lijiye sir.. medicine le lijiye sir.. so jaiye sir.. rest kar lijiye sir.. yeh sab to gaana hi hai na?_

 _Abhijeet: haa.. wo hai to gaana.. par besura gaana.._

 _Daya: kyaaa! aapne mujhe besura kaha?_

 _Abhijeet: kyu tum aapne aapko kya samjhte ho?_

 _Daya: mai nehi.. sab samajhte hai.. mai bohot achha gaana gata hu yeh sab jante hai.. aapko ek sunata hu.. ahem ahem.. he cleared his voice.._

 _Abhijeet: bas bas bas.. please tum aab sach mei gaana mat shuru kar dena.._

 _Daya: nehi.. aapko mere kabiliyat par shaq hai na.. to jach lijiye.. suniye ek raag maalhar sunata hu.. he again cleared his voice with fake ahem ahem.._

 _Abhijeet: kya.. raag what?_

 _Daya: mai sunata hu na.._

 _Abhijeet hurriedly took the tablet and glass from Daya's hand.. and gulped that down.._

 _Abhijeet: bas kha liya maine.. aab shanti? he joined his both hand.. aab jao.. aab mujhe shanti do..mujhe koi gaana vaana nehi sunni bhai.. you just go..  
_

Abhijeet(smilingly): kitne tarike aate the tujhe mujhe bhulane ke haa.. pata nehi us chote se dimag mei itna shaitaani, itna budhhupan aur itna intelligence

rakhta kaha hai tu.. mujhe pata hai.. sure us din tu chupke chupke has raha tha.. huh.. bara aaya gaanwala..

 **TO BE CONTINUED.. HEHE.. IN NEXT CHAP. :) SRY FR D MISTAKES..**

 **BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..**


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: thank you soooo much frnds fr reading and reviewing..

THE STORY:

Abhijeet changed his side towards the bedside table.. where there was a photo frame consisting their photo.. Abhijeet smiled and took it in his hand.. he stared at the face very know to him.. but he used to invented the language written on that everyday.. newly..

he spread his hand over Daya's photo..

Abhijeet: aaj tujhe itna bura lag raha hai kyuki maine tujhe is case mei help kia.. lekin officially iske liye mujhe koi admiration nehi mila.. lekin Daya.. mai tujhe help kar saku iske kabil tune mujhe banaya tha... uske liye to tujhe kisine koi award nehi dia.. maine to kai sare madels, awards jite hai.. lekin aaj mai yaha na hota gara tu mere sath nehi hota.. mai kiase bhul sakta hu wo din jab tu din raat mere piche para reheta tha.. mujhe firse cid officer ke rank wapas dilane ke liye..

 _the phone was ringing.._

 _Abhijeet: hello.._

 _Daya: sir mai Daya.._

 _Abhijeet: hmm bolo.._

 _Daya: sir kuch der mei do log jayenge aapke ghar.. aapke study room jo hai wo saaf safai karne.. ok?_

 _Abhijeet: kyu?_

 _Daya: aa.. sir.. wo Acp sir ka order hai.._

 _Abhijeet: suno Daya.. mai tumahre jaisa cid officer nehi hu samjhe jo mujhe har kadam pe tumhare Acp sir ka order manna parega.._

 _Daya: to sir meri baat maniye.._

 _Abhijeet was shocked that how that guy could say something like this where Acp sir himself thought twice before saying something to him.._

 _Abhijeet(angry): tumhari baat to manneka sawal hi nehi uthta.._

 _Daya(innocently): kyu? kya mai itna bura hu sir?_

 _Abhijeet(so much irritated): tum.. tum..._

 _Abhijeet was going to say something further in so much irritation.. but couldn't.. shook his head.. and just kept the receiver forcefully.._

 _Abhijeet: pagal karke chodega yeh aur iska Acp sir.._

 _just then the doorbell rang.._

 _Abhijeet went to open the door.. two men were standing there.._

 _Abhijeet: kya hai?_

 _One of them said.. "shahb Acp shahb ne bheja hai.. aapke ghar ka saaf safai karne ke liye".._

 _Abhijeet: nehi chahiye.. jao.. and he closed the door with a thud.._

 _he came and sat down on a chair.. after sometime he realized that he did not hear the sound of the main gate.._

 _Abhijeet: darwaze ka to awaz nehi suna maine.. to yeh log..._

 _he came and opened the door.. and saw that two men were still standing there in same pose.._

 _Abhijeet: tum.. tum dono geye nehi abhi tak?_

 _One of them: nehi shahb.. Daya shahb ne kaha hai ki aapke darwaza band karne ke baad bhi hum yehi khare rehe.. adha ghanta baad ek aur bar ghanti bajaye.. aur agar tabhi aap aise hi darwaze band karte ho to.. aur aadha ghanta khara rehena hai.._

 _Another man: fir dusre baar ghanti bajaye.._

 _Abhijeet: aur tabhi mai darwaza band kar du to.. aur adha ghanta khare raho.. fir bell bajao?_

 _Man: nehi shahb.. tisre bar bell bajane par jabhi aap darawaza kholenge.. hum zabardasti ghus jayenge.. aisa hi kaha hai Daya shahb ne hume.._

 _Abhijeet mouth remained opened.._

 _Abhijeet: kya! aise kaise ghus kar aa jaoge? agar mai darwaza na kholu to? tum log bell bajate hi rahoge bajate hi rahoge pure din?_

 _Man: nehi shahb.. agar aisa hua to Daya shahb 100 rupay aur denge.._

 _Abhijeet: matlab?_

 _Man: matlab yehi ki yaha khare rehene ke liye 100 rupay mile hai hume Daya sir se.. aur unhone kaha hai ki agar aap aadha ghanta mei darwaza nehi kholte ho to hume 100 rupay aur milenge.. aur agar aap kam karne doge to 300 rupay milenge.. shahb kam karne do na.. paiso ke bohot jaroorat hai.._

 _Abhijeet patted his own forehead.._

 _Abhijeet: hey bhagwannnnnnn.. yeh kya musibat hai..achha.. jao andar.. both the men entered with a broad smile on their face..  
_

 _IN EVENING DAYA CAME.._

 _Daya(murmuring): chal Daya.. aaj to tu gaya.. sun le sun le.. jee bhar ke dant sunle beta.._

 _Daya was standing silently in front of a angry lion.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya.. mai sun sakta hu.._

 _Daya mouth remained open.._

 _Abhijeet: mai aaj dantunga nehi tumhe.. kyuki mai na thak gaya hu tumhe dante dante.. he joined his hand and said.. please Daya.. aab mai tumhe request kar raha hu.. chod do mujhe.. mat pare raho mere piche.. please leave me alone.._

 _Daya(in strong tone): nehi sir.. aap mujhe jitna chahe dant sakte hai.. par aapka request manna mere liye possible nehi hai.. aur sach kahu to.. agar possible hoga bhi to mai nehi manunga.._

Abhijeet: us din.. tere aankho mei dekh kar mujhe ek ajeeb sa feeling aaya tha.. sayed tu kisi aur se aise keheta to sab dar jata.. lekin mujhe ek aasha najar aaya tha.. mere khudke liye.. mujhe laga tha ki mai paani doob raha tha.. mere pas koi sahara nehi tha.. dhire dhire mai paani ke andar chala jata.. aur bas usi waqt tu aake mera haat tham liya.. aur mujhe upar khinchna shuru kar dia.. Daya agar usdin tu nehi hota.. to mai sach mei doob hi jata..

 _Daya: I am sorry sir.. par yeh mai nehi karunga.._

 _Abhijeet averted his gaze.._

 _Abhijeet: wo.. wo subha do log.._

 _Daya: hmm.. pata hai.._

 _Abhijeet(looking down): tumne kyu bheja un logo ko?  
_

 _Daya: kyu? nehi bataya un logo ne aapko?_

 _Abhijeet(in low tone): haa.. kam to karke geye hai..  
_

 _in front of Daya's strict voice his voice automatically lowered down.._

 _Daya(softly): thank you.. Abhijeet looked at Daya.. Daya smiled softly.._

 _Abhijee: mai unlogo wapas bhi to bhej sakta tha.. lekin bheja nehi.._

 _Daya:isliye to thank you kaha.._

 _Abhijeet: mai to unke muh par darwaza bhi band kar dia tha.. fir jab main gate ka awaz nehi suni.. tab mujhe laga ki wo log sayed geye nehi.. is liye.. Daya stopped him.._

 _Daya: ek min ek min.. kya kaha aapne?_

 _Abhijeet: kya?_

 _Daya: aapne main gate ka awaz nehi suna.. aur isliye aapko laga ki wo log geye nehi.._

 _Abhijeet nodded in positive.._

 _Daya was amezed.. he came near to him.. and said in happiness.._

 _Daya: sir.. that's it.. mai janta tha.. aap kar payenge.. and you did it.. aap abhi bhi utna hi sharp hai.._

 _Abhijeet: kya bake ja rehe ho?_

 _Daya: sir... haa.. mai samjhata hu.. dekhiye sir.. aap jarror us waqt gusse mei honge jab wo log aaye the.. aur isiliye aapne darwaza band kar dia tha.. par aapke mind mei yeh bhi chal raha tha ki bahar kya ho raha hai.. aap ka kaan bahar ke taraf bhi tha.. aapne gate ka awaza nehi suna.. aur aap turant samjh geye ki wo log nehi geye hai.. sir.. aap samjh rehe hai?_

 _Abhijeet moved aside while thinking on that fact.. Daya followed him.._

 _Daya: sir.. aap samjh rehe hai?_

 _Abhijeet did not answer.._

 _Daya: sir?_

 _He got no reply.._

 _Daya held him from his shoulder and turned him towards him.._

 _Daya: kya soch rehe hai sir?_

 _Abhijeet(absent mindedly): mai nehi.. tum jyada soch rehe ho.._

 _Daya: sir.. mai jyada nehi soch raha hu.. aur nahi galat.. sir.. aaj bhi aapke andar CID officer Abhijeet chupa hai.. jaroorat hai to bas use bahar lane ki.. please aapne aapko aur weak mat samjhiye.. naya se shuru kijiye sir.. aapko karna hoga.._

 _Abhijeet: nehi aisa kaise ho sakta hai? aab mai kuch nehi kar paunga.._

 _Daya stood in front him.._

 _Daya: apko karna hoga sir.. you have to do.._

 _Abhijeet again turned his face.. Daya again stood in front of him.._

 _Daya: kabbtak? kab tak sir aap aise ghar mei aapne aapke sath larte rehenge.. cid breaue aapka intezar mei hai.. aapka haq banta hai waha jana.. as a cop.._

 _aur jo aap kar sakte hai. wo kyu nhi krenge aap?_

 _Abhijeet: bat ko samjho Daya.. ek instance se tum..._

 _Daya: sir hum banayenge aur bhi bohot sare instances.. aap ek bar kaushish to kariye.._

 _Abhijeet: nehi Daya.._

 _Daya: kyu nehi sir?_

 _Abhijeet: mai nehi kar paunga.._

 _Daya: jaroor kar payenge. hume.. pr desh ko aapka jaroorat hai. wohi sharp shine, wohi shar shooter hume wapas chahiye hai sir. please.._

 _Abhijeet: lekin mai kiase?_

 _Daya: firse.. start karenge aap sir.. shuru se._

 _Abhijeet was going to say something but before that Daya spoke out.._

 _Daya: mai rahunga aapke sath mei sir.. har kadam par aapko mai milunga.. har mushkil ka samna hum dono mil kr krenge.._

 _Daya took his hand and kept his hand on Abhijeet's hand.._

 _Daya: wada.._

 **Friends.. khana pak raha hai.. thori der mei serve ho jayega.. tab tak intezar kijiye.. hehe..**

 **pl do not forget to review.. sry fr d mistakes..**

 **be happy.. make happy..**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERY BODY..**

 **Srija, Abhijeeteye(welcome my friend :) ), Aftab, Kirti, luv duo nd purvi, 93luv duo nd crazy fr abhirika, GD, salmazhv, Mistic Morning, rukmani, priya,**

 **guest, Nusrat, Navya didi..**

 **Krttika didi.. lo aapke liye long chap.. with long list of mistakes is being presented.. :P  
**

 **THE STORY:**

 _Abhijeet: yeh kya keh rehe ho tum? mujhe kuch bhi yaad nehi hai.. yaha tak ki jis insan ko aapne naam tak yaad nehi hai.. aapne maa ka chehera yaad nehi hai.. wo_

 _banega cid officer?_

 _Daya: aapko yaadein firse banana hoga sir.. so sab kuch firse daurana hoga jo aapne sikha tha.. aap yeh samjh lijiye ki aapka firse training shuru hoga.. mai hu.. Acp_

 _sir.. puri team aapke sath hai.. hum sab milkar aapko firse wohi jaga pauchayenge jaha aap the.. and you deserve that.._

 _Abhijeet: nehi.. mai nehi kar paunga.. mai nehi kar paunga.._

 _Daya: aap kar payenge sir.._

 _Abhijeet: nehi.. mujhse nehi hoga.. mai tumse keh raha hu na mai nehi kar paunga.. itna aasan nehi hai wo sab firse karna.. firse sab kuch sikhke ek kabil cid officer_

 _banna.._

 _Daya: mushkil hai sir... mai manta hu.. par har mushkil ka samna karna aur jeet hasil karn aapne sikhaya hai mujhe sir.. aap hi ne.. mai aapko bata raha hu.. aapko_

 _mujh par to yakeen hai na sir? mai kabhi aapka bura nehi chahunga.._

 _Abhijeet was silent._

 _Daya: sir aap ek bar try to kijiye.. try karne se kya kych nehi hota.. yeh to mamuli si baat hai.._

 _aap.. aap aayiye mere sath.._

 _He held his hand.. and pulled him to the study room.._

 _Daya: dekhiye sir.._

 _So many awards.. medels were present there.. which were proving the successful utilization of those books which were present there in the bookshelf.._

 _Abhijeet was looking at the things.. which were once so nearer to him.. but not now.. but still they were waiting for their owner.._

 _Daya: is kamre mei kitne din ho geye hai.. aaye nehi.. dhool jam gaya tha.. isliye saaf karwa liya.._

 _Daya went near to a photo frame hanging from the wall.. Abhijeet and his mother was standing with a broad smile.. and Abhijeet was holding a gold medel..  
_

 _Daya: is photo ko dekhiye sir.. kitna khush nazar aa rehe hai aap.. aur aapki maa.. (he looked at Abhijeet back).. aap bataiye.. yeh jindegi thi? yah jis mei aap abhi ji_

 _rehe hai.. wo jindegi hai.._

 _He came near to him.._

 _Daya: sir.. kuch log aapse aapki jindegi chinne ki kaushish ki.. lekin wo na kamiyab rehe..._

 _Abhijeet: na kamiyab? kya chora hai unlogone mere liya? bas jindegi bachi hai meri.. baki? mujhse mera wajood chin lia un logone.. mujhse meri maa... he stopped as_

 _his chocked voice did not let him to speak anything more.._

 _Daya(softly): sir.. jindegi dena aur lena to upar wale ke haat mei hai.. par aapko pata hai.. bas itna hi.. jindegi jine ke liye jo bhi karna hota hai wo aapko hi karna hota_

 _hai.. usme upar wala koi bhi kisam ka sahayta nehi karte hai.. (hidden anger was expressed in his words..) isliye keh raha hu sir.. jo jindegi aapko mili hai. use_

 _sambhaliye.. aise bikharne mat dijiye.. maa ji to rehe nehi.. aur yeh dunia bhi bohot jalim hai.. koi muh ferke aapke taraf dekhega bhi nehi.. chala jayega aapko piche_

 _chorke.. aapko larna hoga.. aapko bhi aage badhna hoga.._

 _Abhijeet was feeling restless.._

 _Daya continued his work.. work of cheering him up.._

 _Daya: sir.. maine suna hai cid officer banna aapka sapna tha.. thik waise hi aapko cid officer banana maa jee ka.. lkya aap unke sapno ko khatam kar denge? jaise woh_

 _khud khatam ho geye hai?_

 _Abhijeet: nehi.. maa.._

 _Daya: sir aapko maine kaha tha der mat kijiye.. lekin aapse der ho gayi.. par kam se kam is bar to der mat kijiye.. aapne bete ko jindegi ki taraf lane ki puri kaushish ki_

 _thi unhone.. unki wo aadhure kaam ko aap aadhure chod denge sir? maa jee bhale hi aapke pas na ho.. par aapke sath to hai.. aap unhe is tarha se dukh kaise de_

 _sakte hai sir? aapne bete ko kaunsi maa dhire dhire marte hue dekh sakti hai? aaur aap hai ki unhe wohi dikhana chahte hai..  
_

 _A tear drop rolled down from his eyes.._

 _Daya(stressing): sir please.._

 _Abhijeet was still silent.. seeing that Daya heaved a sigh.. and shook his head.._

 _Daya: I.. I am sorry sir.. mai bohot jyada bol gaya.. mai aapna aukat bhul gaya tha sir kuch der ke liye.. mai bhul gaya tha ki ek junior.. oh sorry.. ek aajnabee ko aap_

 _aapne so called life mei interfere nehi karne dete hai.. I'm sorry.. mai chalta hu.._

 _saying this he went out.. before going out totally.. he looked back once.. but Abhijeet did not look at him.. so he went out.._

 _Abhijeet closed his eyes.. his head was paining.. his body was falling weak.. he sat on the floor.. and rested his head on the wall.._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Abhijeet: mujhe pata nehi tha ki mai waha kab tak baitha tha.. even mujhe yeh bhi maloom nehi ki mai so raha tha.. yah behosh tha.. yah aur kuch.. par jab

mai aankhe khola.. to bas tera chehera dekhna chahta tha ek bar.. tujhe pas pana chahta tha.. jaisa humesha pata tha.. tujhse ek bar sunna chahta tha.. sir

mai yehi hu.. aapke sath... par tu to nehi tha.. mai na bohot darr gaya tha pata hai.. mmjhe laga tha tu aab kabhi nehi aayega mere pas.. mujhe bas tu chahiye

tha us waqt.. usdin nehi samjha tha.. par aaj samjhta hu.. mai kitna darr gaya tha tujhe waha na dekhke.. aaj mai samjhta hu mai isliye liye darr gaya tha ki tu

mujhe chorke na jaye.. us din ke pehele jabhi mujhe teri jaroorat thi.. tu hazir tha.. lekin usdin tu chala gaya tha.. mujhe laga tha ki tu kabhi laut kar nehi

aayega.. mujhe sach mei bohot darr lag raha tha.. aur isiliye maine Acp sir ko call kia _tha_ usdin..

 _Abhijeet was searching something.. in the whole house.._

 _Abhijeet: kaha rakhha tha.. kaha rakhha tha maine.. kahi phenk to nehi diya.. aab kya hoga? nehi nehi.. nehi phenka hai maine.. nehi.. idher hi hoga.. dhoondhna_

 _parega.._

 _He again started searching.. at last he got the thing he was in seach for.. the card of ACP sir.._

 _Abhijeet: mil gaya.. isi mei to hai unka number.. all karta hu.. but he stopped..(he changed his mind at the next moment) nehi.. kya sochenge woh.. nehi mai call nehi_

 _karunga.. aur mai call karu hi kyu? gaya hai to achha hi hai na.. mai to yehi chahta tha.. gaya hai.. aajayega fir kal.. sir chabane.. huh..  
_

 _he sat on the couch.. but the contradict thought was also coming to his mind.._

 _Abhijeet: agar nehi aaya to? offfo.. nehi ayega to nehi ayega.. achha hi hoga.. but his heart was telling him something different._

 _Abhijeet: naraz hoke gaya hai kya? dukhi hai? par maine to jyada kuch kaha nehi.. fir kyu chala gaya? woh aa to jayega na dobara.. nehi.. agar bohot hurt hai to nehi_

 _aayega.. (he was irritated) uff kya musibat hai.._

 _He looked at the land line phone.._

 _Abhijeet: isi phone se call karu kya? Acp sir to kehete hai yeh mera ghar hai.. to yeh phone bhi to.. nehi sayed bahar se karna hi thik rahega.. lekin bahar jaunga to_

 _hazaro sawal ke samna karna parega mujhe.. mai nehi jana chahta bahar.._

 _he again looked at the phone set.. and stood up and came near to it.. and pick up the receiver.._

 _his heart was beating fast.. he started dialing Acp sir's number with trembling finger.. he could hear the ringing tone from the opposite side.. some sweat drops were_

 _present on his forehead.._

 _Abhijeet(consoling himself): mai itna ghabra kyu raha hu? unhone to kaha tha ki mai jab chahu phone kar sakta hu.. hmm.. bas ek hi to baat puchni hai ki Daya.. (he_

 _stopped and became tensed).. lekin mai puchu kya? mai yeh kaise puchu ki Daya waha... he stopped hearing the voice over the phone.._

 _Acp sir: Abhijeet.. tum.. tum thik to ho? batao phone kyu kia? sab thik hai na?_

 _Abhijeet: haa..sab thik hai.. haa wo.. mai isliye phone.. aa maine aapko disturb to nehi kia na?_

 _Acp sir: nehi bilkul nehi.. tum bolo kya baat hai.._

 _Abhijeet: nehi.. wo mai.. mai yeh keh raha tha ki.. wo.._

 _Acp sir: achha Abhijeet.. tum thori der wait karo please.. mai abhi Sudhakar ko bhejta hu.. thik hai.._

 _Abhijeet(instantly): nehi nehi.. koi jaroorat nehi hai.._

 _Acp sir: thik hai to Fredr..._

 _Abhijeet(protested): nehi.. koi jaroorat nehi hai.. actually mera ek medicine..._

 _Acp sir: wo.. achha achha.. fir mai Daya ko bhejta hu.._

 _Abhijeet heaved a sigh of relief.. he closed his eyes in relaxation.._

 _Acp sir: Abhijeet.._

 _Abhijeet: haa.. haa mai sun raha hu.._

 _Acp sir: tum please bolo.. tum thik ho na? tabiyat thik hai?_

 _Abhijeet: haa tabiyat thik hai.. wo actually.._

 _Acp sir: haa thik hai.. mai Daya ko bhejta hu.. wo dekh laga.. ok? aur please.. kuch bhi problem ho.. to hume ek bar inform kar dena.. please Abhijeet.._

 _Abhijeet: hmm.. mai rakhta hu.._

 _and he disconnected the call.._

 _Abhijeet: aane do use.. bohot daatunga.._

 _Within 1 hour Daya was present at the door of Abhijeet's house.._

 _Daya(in tensed tone): kya hua sir? everything alright na?_

 _Abhijeet: haa.. sab kuch thik hai.._

 _Daya: hush.. mai to tension mei par gaya tha sir.. haa to boliye sir.. mai aapka kya madad kar sakta hu?_

 _Abhijeet(angrily): jahannum mei jana hai mujhe.. le chaloge?_

 _Daya: kya!_

 _Abhijeet(in same angry mood): kya kya? mai jahannum mei jau.. yah aur kahi.. tumhe fark parta hai? tum to aate ho gyan dete ho.. aur gusse hoke chale jate ho?_

 _Daya expression changed from shocked to smiling.._

 _Abhijeet: haso mat.. kyu chale geye tab?_

 _Daya: us waqt mere yah rehena ka koi jaroorat nehi tha na.. isliye.._

 _Abhijeet: kisne kaha?_

 _Daya: kya?_

 _Abhijeet: yehi ki tumhe yaha rehene ki jaroorat nehi thi?_

 _Daya(coldly): aapne.._

 _Abhijeet: maine? maine kab kaha?_

 _Daya: muh se nehi kaha.. par mai samjh jata hu.. aur jab mai ja raha tha.. tabhi to aapne roka nehi.. bulaya nehi.. to mai sure ho gaya ki aapko mere yah rehena_

 _pasand nehi hai.._

 _Abhijeet: galat samjhe the tum.._

 _Daya smiled sweetly.. but hide it from Abhijeet.._

 _Daya: to aapne yeh batane ke liye mujhe bulaya?_

 _Abhijeet: mmmmaine? maine kaha bulaya tumhe? wo to.. wo to tumhare Acp sir ne kaha ki Daya ko bhejta hu.. nehi to mai pagal nehi hu ki unhe kahunga ki tumhe_

 _bhej de.. dimag kharab kar dete ho tum mera.._

 _Daya: oh.. thik hai.. aab se mai Fredricks ko keh dunga ki wo bureau jate waqt aur ghar laut'te waqt aapse ek bar mil ke jaye.. koi chiz ki yah aur koi jaroorat ho to woh_

 _aapka help kar dega.._

 _Abhijeet: aur tum?_

 _Daya looked at him straightly.._

 _Abhijeet looked down.._

 _Abhijeet: kya karna hoga mujhe? jo bologe wohi karunga.._

 _Daya was first shocked to hear that.. and then became so happy.. he came near to him.. and said in so much happiness.._

 _Daya: kya kaha sir aapne?_

 _Abhijeet looked at him.._

 _Abhijeet: mai taiar hu.. firse.. firse ekbar aapni jindegi ko mauka dena chahta hu mai.._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . ._

Abhijeet: aur aagle din se shuru ho gaya shahb ka teacher giri.. huh.. subha 5 baje jaga diya.. kyu? sir chaliye.. jogging pe jana hai.. huh..

 _Daya: sir.. aaj se hum roj jogging par aayenge.. yehi.. beach par.._

 _Abhijeet(was tired): mujhse nehi hoga.. wo mai thak gaya hu.. and he stopped jogging.._

 _Daya: thik hai sir.. aaj ke liye itna hi chorte hai.. kyu ki aaj first day hai.. kal se no chutti haa.. kal hum half km aur daudenge.._

 _Abhijeet: half km aur?_

 _Daya: haa.. sirf half km aur..aise half km half km karke hum distance badayenge to jyada takeel nehi hogi..  
_

 _Abhijeet: achha matlab parso aur half mile jyada!_

 _Daya: haa sir.. aab chaliye.. laut'te hai.._

 _IN EVENING.. Daya SIR came again to teach his student.._

 _Daya: sir.. aaj pehela din hai.. to thora mind set karna hai na.. to hum memory game se shuru karte hai.._

 _Abhijeet: memory game?_

 _Daya: main 5 words bolunga.. aapko yaad karke wo 5 words repeat karna ha.. ok?_

 _Abhijeet(hesitatingly): mai.. yaad rakh paunga?_

 _Daya: bilkul sir.. bas 5 words.. ok let's start.. the words are CID, IB, STF, ATS, CBI.. aab aap boliye..  
_

 _Abhijeet: aa.. CID, CBI, ATS, IB.. aur wo.. haa. IB.._

 _Daya: that's correct.. aab aapko mai firse yehi words bol raha hu.. aap sequentially batayenge.. matlab jis order par mai bataunga.. usi order ko aap maintain karenge.._

 _ok?_

 _Abhijeet nodded.._

 _Daya: CID, IB, STF, ATS, CBI... firse ek bar bol ta hu... dhyan se suniye.. CID, IB, STF ,ATS, CBI.. boliye.._

 _Abhijeet: CID, IB, AT.. (Daya nodded in no..) nehi.. STF.. (Daya nodded in yes).. CID, IB, STF , ATS, CIB.._

 _Daya: bilkul sahi sir..aab mai aapko.. is sab ka full form batata hu..  
_

 _CID: crime investigation department.. uske baad kya tha?_

 _Abhijeet: IB.._

 _Daya: Intelligence Bureau.. ok? then?_

 _Abhijeet: STF_

 _Daya: special task force.. then tha ATS.. that stands for Anti Terrorist Squad.. at last tha..._

 _Abhijeet(hurriedly): CBI.._

 _Daya: bilkul.. jo hai.. central bureau of investigation.. thik hai.._

 _Abhijeet smiled and nodded in yes.._

 _. . . . . . . . . . ._

Abhijeet: pehela din to achha gaya tha.. par mujhe kya pata tha ki tu itna strict hai? huh.. bare bhai par koi itna julm karta hai bhala? par tab to mai tera bhai

nehi tha na.. to kya hua? ek bare bachhe pe itna julm koi karta hai bhala? huh?

 _Abhijeet(irritated): nehi Daya.. aisa nehi chalega.. pehela din 5.. fir 10.. aur aaj tum 15 words ko yaad karne ko bol rehe ho? is it possible?_

 _Daya: kyu nehi sir? bas 15 hi to hai.. dekhiye.. aapko to mera mobile number yaad hai na?_

 _Abhijeet: haa.. to? wo 10 digit hai.. aaur yaha 15 words?_

 _Daya: fark nehi hai sir.. aap try karte rahiye ho jayega.._

 _Abhijeet(frustrated): nehi hoga.. mujhe to 7 -8 se jyada yaad nehi aa raha hai.._

 _Daya: koi baat nehi sir.. mai aapko bar bar batata hu.. aap suniye to aapko yaad ho jayega.. aaur yeh sab to mumbai ke ek ek jage ka naam hai.. aapko to easily yaad_

 _rehega.. mai aapko fise batata hu.._

 _Abhijeet looked at him.. and then slowly.._

 _Abhijeet: 7 bar tum keh chuke ho Daya.. ek aur bar bologe? tumhe.. tumhe.. gussa nehi aata?_

 _Daya smiled and tried to change the situation.._

 _Daya: sir krishna Devki ki aatwa santan the.._

 _Abhijeet stared at Daya for a while.. then laughed out.._

 _. . . . . . . . . ._

Abhijeet: pagal.. (he took a deep sigh) kitna kuch na kia hai tune mere liye.. mai to jinda hu tere liye yaar..

 **FRIENDS.. LET ME KNOW HOW WAS IT.. PLEASHHH FORGIVE ME FOR THE MISTAKES.. :(**

 **BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU FRIENDS..**

 **THANKS TO GD, Dnafan, Navya didi, luv duo nd purvi, asfa, salmazhv, kirti, 93, abhijeeteye, jhumu, mistic morning, rukmani, luv duo nd**

 **crazy for abhirika, priya, krittika didi, Daya's lover.. thanks fr reading and reviewing frnds..**

 **THE STORY:**

He heard a loving call in his sleep.. and that call was pulling him back from the dreamland.. he was hearing a voice.. and had no option except opening the

eyes.. though half.. in response to that call.. as it was his brother's voice..

Daya: Abhi..

Abhijeet opened his eyes..

Abhijeet(in sleepy tone): kya hua Daya?

Daya: boss subha ho gayi hai..

Abhijeet: to mai kya karu?

Daya: aare! uthoge nehi?

Abhijeet: kitna baj raha hai?

Daya:7:30..

Abhijeet changed his side.. and again closed his eyes..

Abhijeet: to subha to bohot pehele hi ho gayi hai.. is mei kya hai? tu jaa.. jake so jaa.. aaj to chutti hai na..

Daya: kya boss? chutti hai.. isliye to uthne ko bol raha hu.. chalo na kahi ghumne chalte hai..

Abhijeet: offo Daya.. disturb mat kar.. sone de.. bohot dino se achhi nind nehi hui.. tu jaa.. tu bhi so jaa..

Daya smiled lightly..

Daya: kya bos.. uth gaya hu.. firse so jau? thik hai.. aaj ka breakfast mai hi bana leta hu.. butter toast bana raha hu boss.. aa jana jab man chahe.. kyuki tum

to kuch garam khate nehi ho.. phhok marke pehele thanda karte ho.. fir khate ho..

Abhijeet too smiled when he realized that Daya was smiling..

AFTER half an hour he joined Daya..

Abhijeet: kya yaar? kya kar raha hai?

Daya: breakfast bana raha hu boss.. aaj mausam dekh hai Abhi.. barish hone wali hai..

Abhijeet: haa yaar.. sahi mei..

Daya: Abhi.. aaj ghumne jane ka plane rehene dete hai..

Abhijeet(shocked): kya kaha?

Daya: excuse me.. waise mat dekho mujhe.. maine kaha aaj bahar ghumne jana cancel..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tera tabiyat thik hai na.. tu.. aut ghumne jane ke liye mana kar raha hai?

Daya: haa.. aaj tum rest karo pure din..

Abhijeet: dhanyavad bhai shahb.. saying this he was about to come out from the kitchen.. when he head Daya murmuring..

Daya: jab barish aayegi.. main bula lunga tumhe chat pe..

Abhijeet turned to Daya.. and charged him..

Abhijeet: aye.. kya kaha?

Daya: kkya? kuch nehi? kaha kuch kaha.. hehe.. kuch nehi..

Abhijeet(strictly): dekho Daya.. agar tum barish mei chat pe jake bhigne ki soch rehe ho to mai keh du tange todh kar kamre mei bitha kar rakhunga..

Daya got angry..

Daya: boss.. yeh kya baat hui?/ mai kya bachha hu.. jo tum mujhe aise dhamki de rehe ho?

Abhijeet: bachhe bhi aapne bhalai samajhte hai.. par tum nehi.. yaad hai.. pichle bar aise off season barish mei bhigke kya hua tha? pure 7 din bistar par lete

hue the.. aur tere nakhre mujhe jhelna para tha.. huh..

Abhijeet turned to opposite side.. and crossed his arms near his chest.. after a while he realized that Daya's head was on his shoulder..

Abhijeet: Daya tu mujhe manane ki bekar kaushish mat kar samjha.. mai tujhe kisi bhi halat mei is barish mei bhigne nehi dunga..

Daya: us bar tum bohot ghabra geye the boss?

Abhijeet: aur nehi to kya? 3 din 4 din ho gaya tha.. phir bhi shahb ka bukhar utarne ki naam hi nehi le raha tha.. aur to aur.. khana pina bhi thik se nehi ho pa

raha tha.. bukhar itna tha ki tu hosh mei hi nehi reheta tha.. Acp sir aur Salunkhe sir bhi ghabra geye the..

Daya: bossss.. usmei ghabrane wali kaunsi baat thi.. aare dekho.. zukham mujhe pehele se tha.. upar se barish mei bhigne ki waza se mamla bigar gaya..

Abhijeet: tu bhiga hi kyu tha?

Daya: tumhare sewa pane ke liye..

Abhijeet(in scolding tone): Dayaaa..

Daya: boss raincoat bureau mei hi bhul gaya tha na.. is liye..

Abhijeet: bhulakkar kahika..

Daya laughed out loudly..

Daya:boss.. maine is liye bahar ghumne jane ka plan cancel kia.. kyuki mujhe abhi nikal na hai.. ek jaroori kam aa gaya..

Daya was standind behind Abhijeet.. keeping his head on his shoulder.. Abhijeet held his hand and made him stand in front of him.. and looked at him..

Abhijeet: isliye tu formal mei hai? subha subha ready ho gaya tu?

Daya: haa.. mai good boy hu na isliye..

Abhijeet: hmm.. tabhi to kahu.. ho kya gaya aaj shahb ko?

Daya smiled sweetly.. Abhijeet pulled his cheeks..

Daya: kya boss..

Abhijeet: achha bata kisi private kaam se ja raha hai yah...

Daya:nehi.. kal raat ko Acp sir ka phone aaya tha.. unke ek dost ke sath milne ja raha hu.. woh humse kuch batana chahte hai.. to Acp sir ne kaha ki Daya tum

jao.. mil kar aao.. isiliye ja raha hu..

Abhijeet: achha..

Daya(little angry): aur boss.. mera kaunsa private kaam hai jo tum nehi jante?

Abhijeet: tu chup reh haa.. aisa bohot kuch hai.. jo tu mujhe nehi batata hai..

Daya: bosssss..

Abhijeet: thik hai.. thik hai.. tu jake baith.. mai nasta bana deta hu..

Daya: aare Abhi.. ho hi gaya hai.. bas serve karna baki hai.. tum jake baitho.. mai lata hu na.. jao..

Abhijeet nodded and went to sit in the dinning.. After finishing the breakfast.. Daya went out.. before going out he told Abhijeet.. peeping from the main door..

Daya: boss.. rain coat chod kar ja raha hu.. firse ekbar jhelna mere nakhre..

Abhijeet stood up and ran behind him.. with.. "ruk tu.. dikhata hu kise kehete hai nakhre".. Daya was faster that Abhijeet.. he went to car and showed the rain

coat to Abhijeet.. Abhijeet smiled..

Abhijeet: jaldi aana..

Daya: ok boss.. and he drove off.. Abhijeet closed the door.. and came to sit on the couch..

Abhijeet: haa.. nakhre jhelna.. Daya.. tune jaise mujhe jhela hai na.. waisa koi nehi kar payega.. mai bhi nehi..

 _Abhijeet literally threw the pen on the table.._

 _Abhijeet(frustrated): nehi.. nehi ho raha hai.._

 _Daya: sir.. koi jaldi nehi hai.. aap try karte rahiye na.. mai hu yehi.._

 _Abhijeet(shout): aur kitni bar try karu mai? nehi ho raha hai mujhse matlab nehi ho raha hai..aur mujhe karna bhi nehi hai..  
_

 _Daya: sir.. pehele pehele aisa hoga.. fir sab thik ho jayega.. skill aapne aap aa jayega.._

 _Abhijeet stood up from the chair.._

 _Abhijeet: maine kaha na.. mai nehi kar paunga.. pichle aadhe ghante se ek.. bas ek pazzal leke baitha hu.. aise aayega skill? aise?_

 _Daya: sir.. aap patience mat khoyiye.. try karte rahiye.. aur agar nehi hoga to.. mai to hu na? mai help karunga aapko.._

 _Abhijeet(in anger): itne sare example to dikhaye tumne mujhe.. kuch gaya mere dimag ke andar?gaya? bolo.. kuch samajh mei aaya mujhe.. (in low tone) nehi hoga_

 _mujhe.. maine to tumse pehele hi kaha tha.. nehi hoga mujhse.. (he shouted) kuch nehi kar paunga mei.._

 _he threw all the things down present on the table.._

 _Abhijeet: kuch nehi hoga aab mujhse.._

 _Daya went near to him to grab him.. but he pushed him hardly.._

 _Abhijeet(shouting): mere pas bhi maat aao.. khilona samjh kar rakhha hai kya mujhko? chabi lagao.. aur wo khilona chalne lagega? mai khilona nehi hu.. mai insan_

 _hu.. insaan.. ek aisa insan.. jiska dimag kam nehi karta..useless ho gaya hai wo banda samjhe?_

 _Daya: sir.. aap shant ho jaiye..please.. he again tried to go near to him but Abhijeet took back steps.. seeing that Daya stopped at his place.._

 _Daya: dekhiye sir.. 4-5 dino mei aapka progress bohot achha raha.. aapko pata hai na.. memory game aapne kitna achha perform kia.. mujhe bhi hara dia aapne.. hai_

 _na?_

 _Abhijeet: wo tumne khud mujhe jitana ke liye kia.. mujhe sab pata hai.. aab to bhi aa kar mujh par ehsaan karta hai na.. humdardi jatata hai.. bechara keheta hai_

 _mujhe.. bechara.._

 _he eyes became full of water.. and he got sitted on the floor.._

 _Abhijeet(in teary tone): kuch nehi kar pata hu mai abhi.. kuch yaad nehi reheta hai.. jabhi ateet bare mei kuch bhi sochna chahta hu.. mujhe sirf aandhera dikhai deta_

 _hai.. kuch bhi yaad nehi aata.. (he looked at Daya) kya pata sayed aaj ke bare mei mai kal bhul jau.. sab kuch.. jaise bhul chuka mera ateet.._

 _Daya slowly came to him.. and sat beside him.._

 _Daya: sir aap shant ho jaiye.._

 _Abhijeet: kaise? tumne dekha na? mai ek puzzel solve nehi kar pa raha hu.. tum log kehete ho na ki mai bohot sharp cop tha.. kehete ho na? sach hai na yeh?_

 _Daya(assured him): haa sir.. bilkul sach hai?_

 _Abhijeet(helplessly): fir? yeh sab to mere liye baay haat ka khel hona chahiye tha.. par dekho meri halat.. dimag par zor dalna chahta hu to sir dard se fat jata hai.._

 _kuch nehi soch pata hu mai? aise koi jee sakta hai?_

 _the tear drop rolled down from his eyes.. he wiped that hardly..  
_

 _Abhijeet: mai tumhe keh raha hu Daya.. mere piche waqt barbad mat karo.. tum.. tum aapne kam mei dhyan do.. mere piche lage rahoge to tumhe kya milega? kuch_

 _bhi nehi.. kuch nehi hoga aab mujhse.. kuch bhi nehi.._

 _he hanged his head down.. and then grabbed with his two palms.._

 _Daya was silent listner.. now he spoke.._

 _Daya: sir galati meri hi hai.. aaj hi aapko wo wala problem nehi dena tha.. kch aur dim hum wait kar sakte hai.. kuch din aur hum memory game hi practice karenge.. fir_

 _dekhte hai.. thik hai.. achha.. aab aap chaliye.. thora rest kar lijiye.. aaj ke itna hi kafi hai.. abhi aapko rest ki jaroorat hai.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya.. ek request karu?_

 _Daya: haa sir boliye na.. request kyu order kijiye.._

 _Abhijeet: tum abhi jao yaha se.._

 _Daya became sad.._

 _Daya(softly): sir.._

 _Abhijeet: tumne kaha na request nehi order kijiye.. mai irder kar raha hu.. jao yaha se.._

 _Daya did not moved.._

 _Abhijeet(loudly): I said move and leave me alone.._

 _Daya still did not move.._

 _Daya: jaa raha hu sir.. par aap.. aapke sir mei dard ho raha hai sayed.. aap pehele.._

 _he could not finish his sentance as Abhijeet already held his hand..made him stand up.. and started pulling him out from the study room.._

 _Daya: sir.. kya kar rehe hai sir?_

 _Abhijeet did not hear him.. and was just pulling him.. he opened the door and sent Daya outside.. and closed the door with a thud.. and then ran to his room..  
_

 _He could not control over his emotion.. he started sobbing.. and the accumulated grief came out in the form of tears.. he started crying loudly..  
_

 _he looked at the photo frame hanging on the wall.. in which he was in the uniform of police.._

 _the sadness turned into anger.. he took that frame and just threw it on the floor.. the frame got broken like his heart.._

 _Abhijeet: sab kuch khatam ho gaya hai.. sab kuch.._

 _a flower vase was present there.. Abhijeet broke that too.. he opened the drawer.. took out everything.. and started trowing those on the floor.._

 _He was really in the mood to destroy everything.._

 _Abhijeet: sab kuch khatam kar dunga mai.. sab khatam kar dunga.. kuch nehi chahiye mujhe.. kuch bhi nehi hai mera.. koi bhi nehi hai.._

 _He opened the cupboard.. and pulled out the cloths.. and created a messy condition with those.._

 _after sometime his mind and body felt tired.. he now threw himself on the bed.. and stasrted crying bitterly.. harshly.._

Abhijeet: dhakke mar kar nikal dia tha usdin tujhe ghar se.. par tune ek shabd nehi bola.. chup chap chala gaya.. pata nehi tu gaya bhi tha yah ghar ke bahar

hi khara tha.. tujh par chikta raha.. chillata raha.. par tu bina kuch bole sab kuch sun lia.. kyu yaar? kyu karta Tha itna payar? aur kyu karta Hai itna payar?

 **FRIENDS.. that usual request.. read and review.. plzzzzzz.. mistakes! sorry na.. pata to hai aap logo ko.. :(**

 **Be happy.. Make happy..**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks thanks thanks a lot to all of you for reading and reviewing.. thank you so much..**

 **THE STORY:**

 _At mid night Daya got a call from Abhijeet.. Daya was not sleeping.. his thought about Abhijeet was not letting him to sleep.. Abhijeet knew that.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya.. phone uthao.. mai janta hu tum nehi so rehe ho.. phone uthao please.._

 _Yes.. Daya picked up the phone.._

 _Abhijeet heard the tensed voice of his junior.._

 _Daya: sir.. kya... Abhijeet had no time to listen to him.. he spoke up.._

 _Abhijeet:_ 9205181923

 _Daya(confused): kya?_

 _Abhijeet(eagerly): tumne jo question solve karne dia tha mujhe.. uska answer yehi hai na?_

 _Daya: sir aap itni raat ko..._

 _Abhijeet: Daya.. please batao mujhe.. yeh sahi hai yah galat? question.. question.. question batata hu mai tumhe.. question tha.._

 _PSYCHOLOGY is written as 9834215173 and SOCIOLOGY as 812015173 then PHILOSOPHY should be written as? to answer hoga.. 9205181923.. hai na? kyuki.._

 _P = 9 S= 8 Y= 3 C= 4 H= 2 O= 1 L= 5 G= 7_

 _He got no reply from Daya.._

 _Abhijeet(disheartened): yeh bhi galat hai na? he sighed.. thik hai mai rakhta hu.. he was about to put the receiver down.. when he heard Daya's voice as.._

 _Daya: answer bilkul sahi hai sir.._

 _Abhijeet again kept the reciever on his ear.._

 _Abhijeet: kya kaha?_

 _Daya: maine kaha answer bilkul sahi hai.. aapne kar lia hai sir.. you did it.._

 _Abhijeet was so happy.. he could not understand what to say.. he smiled broadly.. it was really an achievement for him at that time.._

 _Abhijeet(happily): tum sach keh rehe ho? (his smiled vanished thinking) Tum mera man rakhne ke liye jhoot to nehi bol rehe ho na?_

 _Daya: bilkul nehi sir.. aapne sahi track pe jake sahi answer dhoondh hi lia.._

 _Abhijeet smiled again.._

 _Abhijeet: thik hai.. suno na.. tum so rehe the?_

 _Daya: nehi nehi sir.. aap boliye na.._

 _Abhijeet: tum mujhe aise hi kuch aur puzzles do na.. mai solve karta hu.._

 _Daya(softly): sir.. raat ke 1 baj rehe hai.. aap abhi ja kar so jaiye.._

 _Abhijeet: nehi.. mujhe nind nehi aa rahi hai.. tum bolo na.._

 _Daya: sir.. please sir.. meri baat maniye.. aaj bohot stress gaya hai.. aab jake rest kar lijiye.. aur haa suniye.. kal mera.. matlab aaj hi.. mera chutti hai.. to hum kahi_

 _bahar ghumne chalenge.. mera bhi mind freash ho jayega.. aapka bhi..kaisa hai idea?  
_

 _Abhijeet: ghumne? kaha jayenge ghumne?_

 _Daya: kahi bhi.. aap jaha bolenge.._

 _Abhijeet(low tone): mai kya bolu?_

 _Daya: ok thik hai.. mai hi le chalunga aapko.. aur haa.. kal breakfast launch dinner.. sab kuch bahar.. thik hai? aap bas ready rehena.._

 _Abhijeet: lekin khana to Fredricks ke ghar se aata hai.. (in ashamed tone)har roz leke aata hai wo.._

 _Daya: mai use subha bol dunga ki wo aaj aapke ghar na jaye.. thik hai?_

 _Abhijeet: hmm.._

 _Daya: jaiye sir.. so jaiye.. good night.._

 _Abhijeet: good night.._

 _NEXT DAY MORNING.._

 _The door bell was ringing.._

 _Abhijeet opened the door.. and got a smily face as usual.._

 _Daya: yeh kya sir.. aap abhi tak ready nehi hue? dress nehi badla_

 _Abhijeet: nehi.._

 _Daya: kyu nehi jana?_

 _Abhijeet: nehi.. aisa nehi hai.. par mera dress.. matlab.._

 _Daya understood his hesitation.._

 _Daya: sir.. aapke kamre mei jo almari hai.. wo aapka hi hai.. waha se koi bhi pasand ka dress le lijiye.._

 _Abhijeet looked at him.._

 _Daya: achha.. chaliye.. mai dekhta hu.. he started goinf towards his room.._

 _Abhijeet: ruk jao Daya.._

 _Daya stopped and turned.._

 _Abhijeet: mai kar lunga.._

 _Daya: thik hai.. jaiye.._

 _Abhijeet: haa.. par mujhe thora time lagega.. wo kya hai na.. sara saman to floor pe bikhra para hai.. use arrange karna parega.._

 _Daya was staring at him.._

 _Abhijeet looked down.._

 _Abhijeet: wo kal raat ko gusse mei aake.._

 _Daya: haa achha kia.. main na aapko 2 4 set glaas kharid ke dunga.. jabhi aapko gussa aayega na.. use tod dena.. gussa thanda ho jayega aapka.._

 _Abhijeet(embarrassed): kya bol rehe ho yeh sab.._

 _Daya: haa sir.. sahi mei.. maine tv par dekha hai.._

 _Abhijeet shook his head.. and went to his room.. and heard Daya's voice from behind.._

 _Daya: aapne biswas nehi kia sir.. mai sach keh raha hau.._

 _Abhijeet(loudly): man lia maine.._

 _Daya also came inside the room.. and started helping Abhijeet in arranging the things.._

 _Daya: sach keh raha hu sir.. us mei dikhaya ki ghar mei jitna bhi kanch ka saman... he stopped.._

 _Abhijeet was not looking at him.. so he could not fet the reason behind the sudden pause of Daya.._

 _Abhijeet: bolte raho.. ruke kyu?_

 _and he looked at Daya.. and saw Daya was holding the broken photo frame of his.. seeing this he down his gaze.._

 _Daya: itna kuch to tha sir.. fir yeh kyu? ise chod hi dete aap.._

 _Abhijeet: ise to sab se pehele todna tha mujhe.._

 _Daya looked at him.._

 _Abhijeet stood up.. and went to other side.._

 _Daya: mai ise firse thik kar dunga.._

 _Abhijeet: rehene do Daya..wo koi kaam ka nehi hai..  
_

 _Daya: aapke liye nehi hai.. mere liye kaam ka hai..  
_

 _a silence was prevailing there for some time.._

 _Daya: chaliye sir.. sara saman to thik thak rakh dia hai.. aab aap ready ho jaiye.._

 _THEY WERE IN THE CAR.._

 _Abhijeet: aab to batao hum ja kaha rehe hai.._

 _Daya: aare rukiye na sir.. wait and see. maza aajayega aapko.._

 _Abhijeet: kya Daya maza aajayega.. aare aadha ghanta pehele to hum isi raste se geye the.. ghum phirke tum yehi aa geye firse?_

 _Daya instantly stopped the car.._

 _Abhijeet: aareeee kya kar rehe ho?_

 _Daya: abhi abhi kya kaha aapne?_

 _Abhijeet(irritated): Daya.. aab mujhe gussa mat dilao tum..kya kahunga mai? tum mujhe kaha kuch bolne de rehe ho? jabhi mai kuch kehene ja raha hu.. to tum keh_

 _rehe ho ki maza aajayega.._

 _Daya: par sir aapne abhi abhi to kaha.. kaha na ki hum usi jaga par wapas aa geye jaha se kuch der pehele ja re the.._

 _Abhijeet: haa.. to ismei kya hai?_

 _Daya: sir.. mai itna fast drive kar raha hu.. aur yeh road aapke liye new hai.. fir bhi aap ek hi chance mei samjh geye ki yeh wohi rasta hai.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya.. bachho jaisi baatein mat karo.. is mei aisa kya hai? ek hi road se dusre bar koi jayga to woh to bol hi dega na.. simple hai.._

 _Daya: haa wohi to mai bhi keh raha hu.. simple hai.. bas try karna parega thora.. bas.. kam ban jayega.. aab aap drive karenge.. aur mai baithunga aapke jage par.._

 _Abhijeet: kya! yeh kya bol rehe ho Daya? mai aur drive? mai kiase drive kar sakta hu?_

 _Daya: sir.. mai to hu na.. aap befikar stiring sambhaliye.. aur mai aapko sambhalta hu.._

 _Abhijeet looked at him.._

 _Daya: nehi.. mera matlab hai.. mai aapko help karta hu.. aayiye.._

 _Abhijeet: pagal ho geye ho Daya? accident ho gaya to? nehi.. mai tumhari jaan khatre mei nehi dal sakta.. bilkul nehi.._

 _Daya: sir.._

 _Abhijeet: Dayaaa.. mai tumhara har baat manta hu.. par yeh nehi.. bikul bhi nehi.._

 _Daya: ok thik hai.. par mai aapko dhire dhire batata hu driving ka sara kuch bata deta hu.. aaur aap sunte rahiye.._

 _Abhijeet: haa.. yeh ho sakta hai.._

 _and his lessons started.._

 _Daya: lijiye sir... aa geye hum.._

 _Abhijeet looked outside and found the car was stopped in front of a narrow lane.._

 _Daya: yaha par mera ek khabari ka ghar hai.. uska ek chota sa bachha hai.. karib 9-10 saal ka.. bohot achha hai.. mujhse bohot geheri dosti hai.._

 _Abhijeet: tumse? 9-10 saal ke bachhe ne dosti kia hai?_

 _Daya(innocently): haa.. woh mera best friend hai.._

 _Abhijeet smiled on his innocence.._

 _Daya: chale sir?_

 _Abhijeet nodded and get down from the car.. and they moved forward.. Daya knocked the door of a small house.. and during this Abhijeet was observing the_

 _environment there.._

 _A lady opened the door.. and smiled seeing Daya.._

 _Daya: kaise hai aap maa jee?_

 _and he bent down to touch her feet.._

 _Lady: jeete raho beta.. kaise ho tum?_

 _Daya: mai to bilkul thik hu.._

 _Lady: Prakash to ghar par nehi hai.. par koi baat nehi.. tum aao.. andar aao.._

 _Daya: haa chaliye.. and he called Abhijeet.. aaiye sir.._

 _Abhijeet did not move.. so Daya came to him.._

 _Daya(slowly): aayiye na sir.. ruk kyu geye?_

 _Abhijeet: Daya.. mai yaha.. matlab yeh log to tumko pehechante hai na.. to mera kya kaam? inhe mere bare mei..._

 _Daya: kuch nehi pata hai sir? even maa jee, bhabi jee aur pappu to yeh bhi jante nehi hai ki mai kaun hu.. unko nehi pata ki Sikhar mere liye khabri ka kaam karta hai.._

 _unhe sirf yeh pata hai ki mai Sikhar ka dost hu.._

 _aayiye sir.. don't worry.. hum thori der pappu ke sath waqt bitayenge.. fir chale jayenge.. aap dekhna ek jhatke mei aapka mood thik kar dega papon.. please sir.._

 _Abhijeet neither said no.. nor yes.. but started moving forward.._

 _and he heard a joyful noise of a little boy.. it was pappu.._

 _Pappu: yehhh Daya aaya hai. Daya aaya hai.._

 _while saying this, he came out.. and instantly Daya took him in his lap.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya.. yeh tumhe naam se bulata hai?_

 _Daya: haa sir.. mai uska dost hu na.. doston o to naam se hi bulaya jata hai na.._

 _Daya(to Pappu): awwww.. mera dost.. kaise ho tum?_

 _Pappu: mai thik hu.._

 _Pappu saw a new face over there.. so looked at Daya in question in his eyes.._

 _Daya: yeh Abhijeet sir hai.._

 _Pappu: hawww.. yeh aapke teacher hai?_

 _Daya: teacher? nehi to.. yeh mere teacher nehi hai.._

 _Pappu: to aap inhe sir kyu bulate ho?_

 _Abhijeet laughed out on his comment.._

 _Abhijeet(smiled): nehi beta.. mai tumhare dost ka teacher nehi hu.. yeh tumhara dost hi mera teacher hai.. (looking at Daya) kyu Daya?_

 _Daya gave a shy smile to him.._

 _Daya: kya sir.. aap yeh kya bol rehe hai.. aapne kitna kuch sikhaya hai mujhe.. mai kaise us kabil ho sakta hu.._

 _Abhijeet smile stated fading up.._

 _Daya hurriedly changed the topic.._

 _Daya: kya Pappu.. tum hume andar nehi bulaoge?_

 _Pappu: haa haa.. andar aao Daya.. (to Abhijeet) aandar aao sir.._

 _Abhijeet smiled again.. and pulled his cheek.._

 _Abhijeet: tum Daya ko kya naam se bulate ho?_

 _Pappu(casually): Daya.. aur kya?_

 _Abhijeet: to mujhe bhi naam se hi bulana.. thik hai.. mai bhi tumhare dost hu.._

 _Pappu(smiled): naam kya hai tumhara?_

 _Abhijeet(slowly): wo to maloom nehi hai.._

 _Pappu: kya?_

 _Daya: aaa.. Abhijeet.. Abhijeet naam hai inka.._

 _Pappu: yeh tumhara dost hai Daya?_

 _Daya: haa.._

 _Abhijeet looked at Daya.._

 _Pappu: to aap ise bhi naam se pukaro.. thori na mai mere doston ko sir bulata hu.. Aftab, Chintu, Dhiraj, John Chaina, Rashmi.. sab ko mai naam se hi bulata hu.. wo_

 _bhi to mujhe naam se hi bulate hai.._

 _Daya: aa.. haa.. haa.. thik hai.. hum bhi bulayenge.. thik hai? aab chalo andar chalo.. (to Abhijeet) aayiye sir.._

 _Pappu: firse?_

 _Daya: haa.. matlab aayiye (using his full will power) Abhijeet.. saying this he hurriedly went inside.. making Abhijeet stand there in an different feeling.._

Abhijeet: wo pehela din tha.. jis din tune mujhe mere naam se pukar kar humare dosti ki shuruwat ki thi.. aaj bhi yaad hai mujhe.. pata hai.. mujhe na bohot

bohot bohot jyada khushi hui thi.. ek jhatke mei mai sab kuch bhul gaya tha.. mujhe laga tha.. jo maine khoya hai.. uska gum mai jaroor bhula dunga.. tere

sahare.. sachhi.. tere us ek Abhijeet shabd mei na bohot sare promises.. commitments chupa tha.. jo tu aaj bhi nibha raha hai..

(in complaining tone)aur pata hai.. mai kitna ghabra gaya tha us waqt jab tujhe mei dhoond nehi pa raha tha.. kya yaar.. aisa koi karta hai bhala?

 _Pappu: Abhijeet.. Daya .. chalo pakaram pakrai khelte hai.._

 _Daya: yes good idea.. sir aap khelenge na?_

 _Abhijeet: kya! mai khelunga? nehi nehi.. tum jake khelo aapne nanhe dost ke sath.._

 _Pappu: Oo.. Abhijeet.. mai nanha nehi hu. I am a gentle man.._

 _Abhijeet(shook his head and murmured): haa sahi kaha.. baatein sun kar to lagta nehi hai ki yeh bachha hai..(loudly)jee galati ho gai mujhse Mr. Pappu.._

 _Daya: kyu sir.. chaliye na.. yehi khelenge.. isi raste mei.. please sir.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya.. tumhe bohit shauq hai bachha banne ka to tum jao.. mujhe nehi jana.. mai ek kaam karta hu.. ek cab leke ghar wapas cala jata hu.._

 _Pappu: hmmmm.. lagta hai Abhijeet thora darta hai.. agar dudrte waqt gir gaya to lagega na.. tab to aniceptic lagana parega.. to tab to jalega.. is liye dar raha hoga_

 _bechara thora.._

 _Daya: thora nehi.. bohot jyada darta hai.._

 _Pappu: yani ki tumhara dost darpok hai.. aisa dost chuna hai tumne?_

 _Daya: kya karu yaar bolo.. Abhijeet was totally dumb stuck.._

 _Pappu came near to Abhijeet.. and indicated him to bent down.. Abhijeet did so.._

 _Pappu: daro mat.. tum bahadur ho na.. phir darte kyu ho? saying this he went out running..  
_

 _Daya too came near to him..and said in low tone..  
_

 _Daya: kuch mind mat karna sir... bachha hai.. sach bata deta hai.._

 _saying this he too ran behind Pappu.._

 _Abhijeet took some minutes to get that two children's word.. and as soon as he got that.. he too ran behind them.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya.. ruk jao tum.._

 _Daya: Pappu bhag yaar.._

 _Pappu: haa haa bhag raha hu.. woh kya bohot tez bhagta hai?_

 _Daya: bohot tez.._

 _Pappu: to khare khare mere sath baatein kya kar rehe ho? bhago.._

 _Daya: aare bhag hi to raha hu yaar.._

 _Abhijeet: dekho.. ruk jao tum dono keheta hu mai.. rukoooo.._

 _And he collided with a man coming towards him riding on a cycle.._

 _Pappu: kaha bhagu Daya?_

 _Daya: aare jaha se tera Abhijeet aa raha hai us raste ko chod kar kahi bhi bhag.._

 _and they chose two different lane.. and kept running.._

 _Here Abhijeet was busy with that person.._

 _Abhijeet: maaf karna bhai shab.. sorry sorry.._

 _and when he got free from that man.. he lost Daya and Pappu.._

 _Abhijeet: aare.. yeh dono kaha gayeb ho geye?_

 _Abhijeet looked here and there.. and he got so many lanes.._

 _Abhijeet: kaha geye honge.. and he chose another lane different from them.. and started running.._

 _After sometime he lost the road.. he stopped at a place.._

 _Abhijeet: yeh.. kaha.. kaha aa gaya mai.. he looked at the surroundings.._

 _Abhijeet called out their name.. "Dayaaa.. Pappuu".._

 _But got no answer.._

 _He was getting tensed now.._

 _Abhijeet: kaha geye yeh dono? Dayaaaa.. aab aab kaha se jau.. mai.. jaga ka naam bhi to nehi pata.._

 _He now statred getting panicked.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya tum un rehe ho? dekho mai janta hu.. tum sun sakte ho mujhe.. aa jao bahar.. jaldi se.. nehi.. nehi to nehi to mai chala jaunga.. Dayaa.. kaha ho tum?_

 _He moved to another lane.._

 _Abhijeey: yaha ke har raste to ek jaise hai.. mai kaise dhoondunga? Pappu ka naam hi to pata hai bas.. aur Daya ka khabri ka kya naam tha? oh no.. wo to yaad hi nehi_

 _hai.._

 _he was really very much tensed now.._

 _Abhijeet: Dayaa... But he got no answer.. He started sweating.._

 _Abhijeet(called his name loudly): Dayaaaaaa... kaha ho tum? Daya mujhe le jao.. Daya.. dekho mujhe ekela mat chodo.._

 _He was in such a place where either the houses were empty.. or none of them was coming out.._

 _Abhijeet now started sobbing.._

 _Abhijeet: dekho mai tumhara har baat manunga.. drive.. drive bhi karunga.. par please tum aise mujhe chod kar mat jao.. dekho.. mmmujhe bohot darr lag raha hai.._

 _Dayaaaa..tumne to kaha tha.. tum nehi jaoge..  
_

 _aab mai.. aab mai kaise ghar jau? kaise.. he was walking here and there.._

 _mai kaha se jau?_

 _he hit with a person... and turned back.. yes it was Daya.._

 _Abhijeet was like he got some oxygen.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya kaha the tum haa? maine tumhe kitna bulaya.. kitna pukara maine tumhe.. kaha chale geye the haa?_

 _Daya: sir mai to yahi tha.. par aap kaha rehe geye the? aap to humare piche hi the na?_

 _Abhijeet: mai.. mai wo.. us aadmi se takraya.. fir dekha to tum Pappu koi nehi tha.. mai .. mai bohot darr gaya .. mujhe laga tum..._

 _Daya(tried to relax him): achha thik.. thik hai.. he cupped his face which was wet in sweat..Abhijeet instantly held his hand tightly.  
_

 _Daya: shant ho jaiye.. kahi nehi gaya hu mai.. yehi hu na.. aapke pas.. dekhiye.. relax.. please relax ho jiaye sir.. kuch nehi hua.._

 _Daya took him in a side hug.. held his hand.. and started walking.._

Abhijeet: jan bujh kar kia tha wo sab tune usdin.. tu dekhna chata tha ki mai waha se nikal pata hu yah nehi.. par mai fail ho gaya tha yaar.. par tune har nehi

mani.. jaise usdin.. mere sath khara tha.. mujhe support de raha tha.. aaj bhi.. thik waise hi mujhe support deta ja raha hai..

He rested his head..

Abhijeet: janta hai Daya.. wo darr.. tujhe khudse dur jate hue dekhne ka darr aaj bhi mere andar hai.. thora sa bhi kam nehi hua.. ulta badhta ja raha hai.. mai

kya karu yaar.. mai controll hi nehi kar pata yeh darr.. aur tera harqat.. humesha mujhe usi darr mei dhakel deta hai tu.. kabhi bomb le kar nikal parta hai..

kabhi goli ke samne aa jata hai.. kabhi kabhi to aapne kan patti par bhi gun rakh leta hai.. huh.. mera koi parwa hai bhi kya tujhe? man karta hai jee bharke

laru tujhe is sab baat par.. par ho kaha pata hai? jabhi mai gussa karta hu.. ek smile eke gale lag jata hai.. iske baad kaun gussa reh sakta hai? huh..

nonsense kahika.. achhe se achha tarika aata hai ise aapne Abhi ko manane ka.. ruk tu.. ek din achha sabak shikhaunga tujhe.. dekhna tab kaise lagta hai.. badtameez larka..

 **FRNDS.. LONG WALA CHAPPY NA? KAISA THA? BATAO MUJHE.. :)**

 **SRY FR D MISTAKES..**

 **BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank yous o much my friends for being with me.. :)

Guest: happy birthday.. update kar dia aapke liye.. :)

Bhumi, GD, Krttika di(thank you so much go.. thank god that I could make you happy.. :)), luv duo nd purvi, Sariya, Srija, Deepika, Navya didi,

93, love duo nd crazy for abhirika, asfa, priya, shruti, Aftab(I used ur name without ur permission.. hehe.. ), rukmani,

Guest (kya karu batiye.. khali dibbe se kuch nikalta hi nehi hai aur.. :( aapko pasand nehi aaya.. to sorry.. ), Salmazhv,

 **THE STORY:**

Daya came back to home.. and found Abhijeet sleeping..

Daya: aare yeh kya.. Abhi yehi so gaya..

Abhijeet(with closed eyes): soya nehi hu bhai.. bas aise hi aankhe band karke baitha hu..

Daya: oh.. to kamre mei ja kar lait jate aaram se..

Abhijeet(opened his eyes): nehi re... yehi achha lag raha tha.. tu bata.. kaam hua tera?

Daya(while sitting beside him): haa.. ho gaya.. tum batao.. kya sapne dekh rehe the?

Abhijeet: mai soya kab tha ki sapna dekhunga?

Daya: hmm.. to aankh band karke kya soch rehe the?

Abhijeet(smiled softly): kuch nehi..

Daya: achha.. aab to pakka ki tum kuch soch rehe the.. tumhara yeh smile bata raha hai mujhe ki tum kuch soch rehe the.. aab batao kya soch rehe the..

Abhijeet: aare yaar travel kar raha tha.. down memory lane..

Daya: kya?

Abhijeet: hmm.. purani baatein soch raha tha.. (while standing up) tu baith.. black coffee banata hu..

Daya held his hand.. so he stopped..

Abhijeet: kya hua?

Daya: boss tum purani baatein soch rehe the? kyu sochte ho wo sab jo tumhe takleef deta hai?

Abhijeet smiled and sat again..

Abhijeet: mai wo sab kuch nehi soch raha tha jo mujhe takleef deta hai.. mai o wo sab kuch soch raha tha jo mere chehere par muskurahat la sakta hai..

samjha? (he ruffled Daya hair).. baith mai abhi aaya..

and he went from there.. and said while going.. "haat muh dho kar aao Daya.. mai tab tak bana leta hu"..

Daya without saying anything went to follow Abhijeet's order..

Daya came back.. Abhijeet was waiting for him..

Abhijeet: aa jao.. Daya took the seat beside him.. Abhijet gave him his mug.. and took his own..

Daya: kya soch rehe the boss.. bolo na..

Abhijeet: tu abhi bhi uspe aatka hai? kuch nehi yaar.. bas aise hi..

Daya: aise hi kya? nehi.. mai bhi aise hi puch raha hu.. chutti hai.. baatein karte hai.. is liye puch raha hu..

Abhijeet smiled and took a sip..

Abhijeet: yehi.. ki akise tune mujhe normal life lead karna sikhaya..

Daya: kya!

Abhijeet: haa.. yehi soch raha tha mai.. ki mai kya tha.. aur tune mujhe kya banaya.. agar tu na hota to mai jaha hu aaj.. kabhi na ho pata..

Daya: Abhi.. koi kisi ke liye kuch nehi karta hai.. tumhe hona tha.. isliye tum ho.. ismei maine kya kia? haa thora bohot push kia bas..

Abhijeet: Daya agar tum usdin push nehi karte.. to kya mai wo sab khud se karta? nehi na? to?

Daya: kya boss.. chodo..

Abhijeet: nehi.. kyu chodu? tumne sunna chaha na? fir?

Daya shook his head in no..

Abhijeet took a sigh..

Abhijeet: tujhe yaad hai Daya.. ek bar tune mujhse kaha tha ki olympic ke shooting competition mei hissa lo boss.. sur jit jaoge... kyuki usdin 10 mei se 9 goli

target mei jake lagi thi..

Daya: aur tumne kaha tha ki target thora bara hai.. modesty..

Abhijeet laughed lightly..

Abhijeet: nehi.. tu usdin ke bare mei soch.. jis din.. us accident ke baad tune mere haat mei zor zabardasti gun de di thi..

Daya: haa.. Abhi.. tum thora tensed ho geye the..

Abhijeet:thora? wo thora nehi tha.. bohot jyada tensed tha mai..

Daya: kya boss? tumhe maine kisi insan pe thori na goli chalane ko bola tha? tha to ek wooden target..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Daya: sir.. aaj hum ek bohot important chiz practice karenge.._

 _Abhijeet: kya?_

 _Daya: shooting.._

 _Abhijeet: kyaa?_

 _Daya: haa.. (straightly)kyu aap mana karenge kya?_

 _Abhijeet could not stand in front of that straight voice.._

 _Abhijeet(in low tone): nehi.. mana nehi kar raha hu.. kal kerenge na?_

 _Daya: kal kare so aaj.. aaj kare so abhi.. kal kar sakte to aaj kyu nehi?_

 _Abhijeet: nehi.. aaj.. aaj.. bohot dhoop hai.._

 _Daya: is liye aap aaj practice nehi karenge.. dhoop.. dhoop waja hai aaj na karne ka? dhoop?_

 _Abhijeet: nehi.. mera matlab nehi samjhe tum.._

 _Daya: samjhaiye aap.. sun raha hu mai.._

 _Abhijeet: itni dhoop hai.. tum ghar kaise jaoge? abhi to dopeher hone ko aaya hai.. tum ghar kaise jaoge? takleef hogi na? ek kam karo tum aaj jao.. kal subhe subhe_

 _aa jana thik hai? kal pakka karenge.._

 _Daya: for your kind information sir.. mai sham ke pehele ghar nehi jaunga.. pure dopehere aaj shooting range pe bitane ka hi irada hai mera.._

 _Abhijeet: par sham ko to..._

 _Daya: barish nehi aayegi.. subha weather report check kar lia hai maine.._

 _Abhijeet down his head.._

 _Daya: aur kuch?_

 _Abhijeet surrendered now.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya please.. kya hoga yeh sab karke?_

 _Daya: cid mei rejoin karna hoga aapko.. aur iske liye yeh sab kuch important and essential hai.._

 _Abhijeet: tumhe lagta hai HQ ke officer mujhe approve karenge?_

 _Daya: haa.. karenge.._

 _Abhijeet averted his gaze and shook his head.._

 _THEY REACHED SHOOTING RANGE.._

 _Daya: aayiye sir.. aapke favourite jage par aapka swagat hai.._

 _Abhijeet: achha .. yeh mera favourite jaga tha?_

 _Daya: haa.. aur aab firse yeh jaga aapke liye favourite ban jayega.._

 _Abhijeet(was looking at the target keenly): logo ko unke favourite jaga kaunsa hai puch jata hai to koi achhi jaga ki naam lete hai.. inside the country.. or outside.. mai_

 _kya shooting range ka naam leta tha?_

 _Daya: uummm.. samjhiye kuch aisa hi tha.._

 _Abhijeet: achha? he turned his face from the target and found Daya was standing just beside him with a rifle in hand.._

 _He was shocked.. fear was clearly seen on his face.._

 _Daya: lijiye sir.._

 _Abhijeet went aside.._

 _Abhijeet: nehi.. mai yeh nehi kar sakta.._

 _Daya: kyu sir?_

 _Abhijeet: baat ko samjho Daya.. har kaam har insan ke liye nehi hota.._

 _Daya: try karne se sabse sab kuch ho sakta hai sir.._

 _Abhijeet: nehi. mai nehi manta.._

 _Daya: thik hai.. par yeh kaam to aaphika hai na.. aap to sharp shooter hai.. yeh kaam ke liye aap sahi insan to hai na sir.._

 _Abhijeet: par mai to badal gaya hu na.. aab purana Abhijeet kaha raha? badal gayahu mai.._

 _Daya:thik hai.. is Abhijeet ko badal ke.. purana Abhijeet ko wapas layiye.. wo to kar sakte hai na.._

 _Abhijeet gave him a irritated look.._

 _Daya: sir.. aab tak ke sare activities mei aapne bohot achha kia.. even Dany ne mujhe bataya hai ki aapka fighiting skill bhi improve kar raha hai..to yeh..._

 _Abhijeet: Daya.. fightinh aur yeh ek nehi hai.. mera ek bhul se kisi ki jaan ja sakti hai.. yeh baat tumhe nehi pata kya?_

 _Daya: sir.. abhi kaha aapko kisi par fire karna hai? abhi to practice session hai na.. sir.. bachhe bhi banduk se gubbaro par goli marte hai.. usdin dekha tha na aapne us_

 _mele mei?_

 _Abhijeet: aare wo to khilona tha.._

 _Daya: sir yeh bhi khilona hi hai.. aapko to bas us wooden circle par aim karna hai.. aur kya? target ke bocho bich goli marni hai aapko.. ismei itna sochne wali kya baat_

 _hai sir?_

 _Abhijeet: miss ho jayega mujhse.._

 _Daya: mujhse bhi hota hai.. sab se hota hai.. practice karte karte hi na perfection aayega.. mai aapko kaha keh raha hu ki success in one chance karna parega.. 100_

 _bar miss hoga.. 200 bar miss hoga.. 1 bar to lag hi jayega na?_

 _Abhijeet was looking at him.._

 _Daya: aayiye.. aaiye sir.. kuch mat sochiye.. aa jaiye bas.._

 _Abhijeet stepped forward.._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Abhijeet: achha ek bat bata.. tu kyu jake target ke thik pas mei khara ho gaya tha..

Daya: aur nehi to kya karta? mujhe pata tha ki tum target miss kar rehe ho just because of your nervousness..

Abhijeet: to? tu mera nervousness dur karne ke liye target ke pas ja kar khara ho gaya?

Daya: haa.. taki tumhare mind mei yeh aa jaye ki tumhe target mei lagana hi hai.. yeh will power lana chahta tha mai tumhare zehen mei..

Abhijeet: aare yaar tujhe lag jati to?

Daya: lagi to nehi na.. aur lagti bhi nehi.. kyuke Abhijeet ke goli se Daya ko kuch nehi ho sakta.. (he smiled cutely)

Abhijeet: shut up.. mazak lagta hai yeh tujhe?

Daya: nehi boss.. nehi lagti mujhe..

Daya took his and Abhijeet's mug.. and went to kitchen to wash them..

Abhijeet: haa.. bara aaya fortune teller.. he mad a face..

Daya came back.. and lay down on Abhijeet's lap..

Daya: offo Abhi.. mujhe nehi lagti.. mai soch samjh kar hi khara hua tha na.. maine itna dstance maintain kia tha ki mujhe na lage.. air dekho.. kaam to ho gaya

tha na.. tumhara nishana sahi tha us bar..

 _Daya: lijiye sir.. aab chalaiye goli.._

 _Abhijeet(extremely tensed): yeh yeh kya kar rehe ho tum? hat jao samne se.. please dekho.. mai mai.. mai karta hu na.. mai karta hu.. par please tum dur hato..  
_

 _Daya: kya hua sir? aap itna ghabra kyu rehe hai? kuch nehi hoga.. aap shoot kijiye.. mujhe kuch nehi hoga.. mai to bas yaha aapko observe karne ke liye khara hu.._

 _Abhijeet: haa to tum.. kahi aur jage se bhi mujhe observe kar sakte ho na?/ thik target ke pas jake khare hone ki kya jaroorat hai?_

 _Daya: jarrorat hai sir.. aap kijiye.._

 _Abhijeet: dekho Daya.._

 _Daya: aap shoot kijiye sr.._

 _Abhijeet: nehijab tak tum nehi hatoge tab tak mai nehi karunga.._

 _Daya: jab tak aap nehi karenge.. tab tak mai nehi hatunga.. aur aapko pata hai.. kiski jid jitti hai har bar.._

 _Abhijeet had no option.. he shot.._

 _. . . . . . . . ._ Abhijeet: har bar tera hi jid tika reheta hai..

Daya: haa.. akhir bhai kiska hu? tum us tension ki baat kar rehe ho boss?tumhe pata hai.. jis din HQ mei tumhara test tha.. mai kitna tensed tha?

Abhijeet: janta hu.. tu mujhe dikha to nehi raha tha.. par mai samjh raha tha ki tu kina jyada tension mei hai.. aur yehi baat na mujhe achha karne par majboor

kia tha.. har bar mujhse jyda tera hope, tera try, tera tension mujhe better se best dene pe majboor kia hai.. har bar..

Daya smiled afectionately..

Daya: tumse bohot payar jo karta hu.. tabhi karta tha.. aaj bhi karta hu..

Abhijeet caressed his head..

Daya: tumhe pata hai.. Acp sir bhi samajh geye the ki mai bohot tensed hu.. tumhe HQ chod kar mai sidha bureau gaya tha.. par mera man to tumhara sath hi

rehe gaya tha.. Abhi.. Acp sir bho thora bohot tension mei the.. par unhe pakka mallom tha ki tum pass hoge aur wo bhi distinction ke sath..

Abhijeet: aur tujhe?

Daya: aare mujhe to 1000% pata tha..

Abhijeet: to fir tension kyu kar raha tha?

Daya: tension to hota hai na boss.. tumhe nehi ho rahi thi?

Abhijeet: haa.. ho to rahi thi.. par jab HQ gaya na.. tab aur nehi ho raha tha.. tab aisa feel ho raha tha ki .. chodo jo hoga dekha jayega.. hua to hua.. nehi to

nehi.. mai waha tak pauch paya tha.. HQ ne mujhe test ke liye balaya tha.. yehi to bohot tha na mere liye..

pata hai DIG sir ne mujhse pucha tha ki mai kyu cid join karna chahta hu? itna sab kuch hone ke baad bhi..

Daya: tumne kya kaha tha?

Abhijeet: peheli baat jo mere man mei aaya tha.. wo tha...

Daya: kya?

Abhijeet: mai kehena chahta tha.. Daya ke liye... Daya ke liye mai cid join karna chahta hu..

Daya: kya boss?/ tum bas mere liye cid join karna chahte the?

Abhijeet: us samay to kuch aisa hi tha..

Daya: tumne yeh answer dia tha kya?

Abhijeet: nehi.. kaha tha.. ki marna to ek din hai.. marte marte dekh ke liye kuch karke marna chahta hu..

Daya started clapping..

Daya: yehhh.. boss ne kya jawab dia.. wah..

Abhijeet: chup kar..

Daya: suno na boss.. kya hua tha.. Acp sir ne na.. khud mujhe HQ bhej dia tha.. (he started laughing) kaha tha ki Daya.. chale jao.. yaha na tum kar paoge..

aur na tumhara aisa tension se bharpur shakal dekhhe koi kaam kar payega.. achha hai ki tum jao..

Abhijeet: aur tu chala gaya..

Daya: haa.. mai waha niche khara tha.. aur aisa lag raha tha jaise time khatam hi nehi ho raha hai.. uffff.. aur aap mahashay.. nikal ke jab mujhe dekh to utna

natak karne ki kya jaroorat thi? sidha sidha bol nehi sakte the ki sab kuch achha gaya hai.. nehi.. kya kya bol rehe the.. dekhte hai Daya.. meri kismat to jante

ho.. mere sah kabhi achha nehi ho sakta.. bla bla bla..

Abhijeet: yaar.. mai koi chance nehi lena chahta tha.. agar mai tujhse keheta ki sab kuch achha gaya hai.. fir tu ek aas le kar baitha hota.. aur fir agar mai

selected nehi hota to tujhe kitna dukh hota na?

Daya: boss.. tabhi tum mere liye itna sochte the..

Abhijeet(twisted his nose): haa mere bhai sochta tha..

Daya smiled sweetly.. and kept his arm around his waist..

Daya: mai bhi sochta tha boss..

Abhijeet smiled and started moving his finger through his hair..

Suddenly Daya sat up..

Daya: Boss.. ek bar wo wala hug ho jaye.. jo maine tumhe dia tha.. jab Acp sir ne kaha tha ki tum pass ho geye ho?

Abhijeet opened his arm.. and Daya entered in that big open secured shell.. and Abhijeet secured him..

 **FRIENDS.. HO GAYA KHATAM.. HOW WAS IT? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES.. :(...**

 **MILENGE AAPSE DOBARA.. WITH A NEW STORY.. TAB TAK.. BE HAPPY MAKE HAPPY..**


End file.
